Camino a la felicidad
by sara-nadia
Summary: Se centra en dianna que al salir del set de glee se mete en un accidente en la cual conoce a su hermana perdida que es taylor swift, con la ayuda de selena y entre ellas descubrirán el amor, la amistad, los celos entre dianna y lea tambien taylor con selena espero que se diviertan leyendo la historia tambien viajes en el tiempo tiene de todo jajajaj disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo pertenece a FOX y sus creadores todo es pura ficción.**

**LEER PRIMERO PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN **

**ES COMO UNA INTRODUCCION**

Soy nueva en estoy es mi primer fanfic, vamos a tratar la relación de Dianna Agron y Lea Michele también sobre las muertes de Cory y Paul Walker, como esto es ficción vamos a imaginar que Paul no tiene hijos y es el soltero más codiciado en Hollywood, también que Dianna y Paul son los próximos actores de (50 sombras de Grey) la nueva película que se va estrenar, también sobre Naya y Heather como me gusta mucha esa pareja vamos a tratar que tengan un final feliz y también con las actuaciones especiales de Taylor Swift y Selena Gómez me gusta esa pareja y varias parejas más que se me ocurran, en este fanfic vamos a tratar que Taylor y Dianna son hermanas perdidas y que no se conocieron hasta después de terminar la tercera temporada de Glee, quiero hacer este fanfic con mucho romance y comedia pero seguro escribo algo dramático jajajajaj bueno acá Ryan Murphy es el malo de la historia espero no tan malo, creo que la mayoría de la gente lo odia jajajajaj pero bueno el solo lo hace para más publicidad, esta historia se va centrar en Dianna y como encontrar con su felicidad.

Ahhh cierto me olvidaba aca Selena Gómez tiene una hermana Mayor, ella dirige una compañía de Musica la más importante del mundo su hermana también es artista y es muy conocida en el mundo del espectáculo y su primo que sea Robert Patinson los tres son muy famosos

Ademas los dos últimos ayudaran en la relación de Taylor y Selena

Ahh cierto la hermana que sea Belinda cantante Mexicana los tres nacidos en Suiza y su apellido para los tres que sea Meyer, aca Selena y sus hermanos porque a Robert lo considera su hermano son muy inteligentes.

Respeto mucho a Cory y Paul y sus muertes ha sido un shock para Hollywood que descansen en paz.

Espero con ansias sus críticas y opiniones para mejorar este fanfic

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo**

-**Dianna espera háblame por favor** – dijo Lea llorando

-**Como pudiste!** –

-**Yo te lo iba a decir**

-**Así cuándo? ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? Cuando saliera por TMZ o cuando saliera en unos malditos periódicos** – dijo sarcásticamente con lágrimas en los ojos

-**Cuando llegáramos a mi departamento te lo iba a decir más** **calmada** – dijo sosteniéndole la mano

-**Suéltame** – dijo dando unos pasos atrás, ellas estaban en el camerino de Lea, Dianna hace poco se había enterado que Ryan había hablado con Lea y Cory y que les había propuesto que para aumentar el rating de la serie y también para llegar a muchos fans que los dos salieran y eso fue hace una semana, y claramente los dos habían aceptado.

-**Por favor hablemos más calmadas** – dijo Lea suplicándole, en eso se escuchó que estaban tocando la puerta, ni una de las dos se movía pero como estaban insistiendo Dianna se secó las lágrimas y fue a ver quién era

**-¿Qué quieres?** – dijo fríamente

-**Lo siento pero Ryan te quiere ver en su despacho** – dijo Cory en eso el marcho pensando **_demonios que hice no debí de haber aceptado la propuesta todo lo que hago por la serie y mi carrera espero que sea lo correcto _**

-**Me voy** – dijo Dianna fríamente

-**No, tenemos que hablar** –

-**Ahora si quieres hablar, Tenias una semana para hablarme de eso, pero noooo justo lo tenía que escuchar de otras personas** – dijo irónicamente – **yo te amo un montón, yo creía que tú eras la única persona de este mundo que no me haría daño, pero que ironía eres la que más me ha hecho daño. No puedo creer que hayas escogido tu carrera antes que a mí eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar, espero que seas feliz con Cory **– en eso ella se marchó dejando a Lea llorando en su camerino

**En el despacho de Ryan**

-**A qué hora van a venir** – dijo Ryan preguntando a Cory

-**Ya están por llegar** – en eso entro Dianna con los ojos rojos de mucho llorar, Ryan y Cory se la quedaron mirando pero hicieron caso omiso, en eso Cory se retiró.

-**Que es lo que querías?** – pregunto a Ryan fríamente

-**Bueno como te habrás enterado vamos hacer que Cory y Lea tengan un romance afuera de las pantallas –**

**-Si lo sé, pero también sé que no quieres mi opinión –**

**-Bueno como tú sabes Quinn Fabray ya no tiene mucha historia en Glee** – en eso Dianna lo interrumpió

-**No te preocupes no pienso estar más en Glee** – dijo seria

-**Excelente** - dijo Ryan sonriendo **– pero hay un problema aun tienes que filmar tres episodios con nosotros**

**-No puedes romper mi contrato – **

**-No **

**-Entonces has que aparezca en la siguiente temporada tres veces y de ahí se acabó Glee para mí** – dijo mirándole seriamente

**-Está bien, pero lo que te quiero pedir es que no quiero que te acerques a Lea – **

**-No te preocupes no lo hare **

**-Excelente, fue un gusto trabajar contigo –**

**-Igualmente** – en eso ella salió del despacho de Ryan quería irse inmediatamente del set, quiera llegar a su departamento y llorar y que nadie más la molestara quería olvidar todo, en eso se cruzó con Cory

**-Dianna … yo … - **

**-Ni te atrevas** – dijo enojada – **Como pudiste eras mi amigo** – en eso empezó a llorar ya no podía mas

**-Lo siento**

**-Solo te voy a pedir algo, cuídala, Adiós Cory** – en eso ella salió del set se fue a su auto y se marchó no quería volver más a Glee. Mientras se marchaba se acordó como conoció a Lea, como se enamoraron las dos, quien dijo el primer te amo y como irónico que pareciera Lea lo dijo primero –**Que voy hacer ahora que no estás conmigo te amo un montón** – dijo llorando, en eso no se percató que un auto venia por el lado izquierdo y choco con ella

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO EL SEGUNDO VA SER MAS LARGO ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS OPINIONES Y CRITICAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo pertenece a FOX y sus creadores todo es pura ficción.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**-¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios hago?** – Dijo Taylor asustada - **¿Oh dios mío estará bien?** – se preguntó saliendo de su auto con el brazo herido – **Demonios mi brazo** – dijo agarrándose y mirando a los alrededores para saber si había alguien, afortunadamente no había nadie en la vista – **Tengo que llamar a Selena** – dijo buscando su celular y empezó a marcar

-**Alo **– dijo Selena contenta

-**Selena escúchame, por favor no te asustes**– dijo asustada

-**Oh dios mío? que te ha pasado? estas bien?** – dijo muy preocupada

**-Acabo de chocar con alguien –**

**-Con quién?**

**-No lo se**

**-Pues fíjate** –dijo gritando, en eso se fue a ver el auto y dijo – **Oh dios mío Selena, es Dianna Agron **

**-¿Quien? –**

**- La chica de Glee** –dijo asustada -**Oh dios mío Selena que hago?**

**-Primero cálmate **

**-Cómo quieres que me calme tu hermana me va a matar**

**-Ella no te va a matar, voy a llamarla ella sabrá que hacer**

**-Ok pero apúrate, ante que venga gente** – dijo finalizando la llamada, mientras esperaba a que aparezca Belinda la hermana de Selena, trato de sacar a Dianna del auto para ver que heridas tenia – **Demonios, necesito un trapo**- en eso se fue a su auto que también estaba un poco destruido, para ponerle el trapo mojado para que se despertara

Habían pasado como 10 minutos en eso visualizo a 2 autos negros pero no podía ver bien porque ya estaba oscureciendo

**-¿Qué demonios?** – dijo Taylor, en eso bajaron unos tipos de negro

-**Señorita Taylor** - dijo uno de los guardaespaldas – **ella es la accidentada**

-**Si por favor llévenla urgente al hospital esta inconsciente hace 15 min**

**-No se preocupe** – en eso llevaron a Dianna a la camioneta con Taylor para dirigirse al hospital que Belinda encargo

-**Disculpen que van hacer con los autos – **

**-La señorita Belinda encargo que debíamos que destruir los autos para que no haya pruebas que usted y la señorita Agron tuvieron** **un choque, o si no destruiría su imagen.**

**-Entiendo**

En eso llegaron al hospital por la parte de atrás en eso Taylor visualizo a varios guardaespaldas que la estaban esperando, bajando del auto el primer guardaespaldas agarro a Dianna y se la llevo corriendo a emergencias, en tanto Taylor sentía que alguien la abrazaba de atrás.

**-Oh dios dio estas bien** – dijo Selena con los ojos llorosos abrazando a Taylor

**-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien** - dijo sonriendo y agarrándole la mejilla a Selena, se quedaron un tiempo mirándose a los ojos hasta que un guardaespaldas los interrumpió

**-lo siento señoritas pero necesitan entrar antes que vengan algunos fotógrafos y se necesita ver el brazo señorita Taylor –**

**-Ah… si lo siento** – dijo Selena ruborizada separándose de Taylor y llevándola dentro del hospital

Mientras Taylor y Dianna los estaban revisando los doctores, Selena empezó a llamar a su hermana

**-Hermana ya llegaron** – dijo aliviada

**-¿Cómo están?**

**-Aun no dicen nada, pero Taylor tiene una fractura en el brazo y por lo que vi de Dianna ha sufrido un golpe en la cabeza por la cual esta inconsciente y algunos golpes menores **– dijo tranquila

**-Está bien** – dijo suspirando – **lo bueno es que nadie los ha visto en el choque a las dos, necesito que me llames cuando Dianna este consiente voy a volar inmediatamente para los ángeles para que no pase a mayores, nos vemos hermanita y cuídate un montón** – dijo finalizando la llamada

**-Ok**

**-Estas bien** – dijo Taylor acercándose a Selena

**-Ah dios mío… me asustaste** – dijo agarrándose el corazón dramáticamente

**- jajajajaj **

**-No te rías** – dijo golpeándole el brazo

-**Lo siento**

**-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?**

**-Nada que tengo que reposar 1 mes no esta tan dañado como lo imaginábamos, saben algo de Dianna** – dijo preocupada

**-No, el doctor aun no sale – **

**-Dios, tengo miedo y si le pasa algo** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-No te preocupes, todo va salir bien** – dijo abrazándola y las dos se quedaron un buen tiempo abrazadas hasta que vieron al doctor salir del cuarto de Dianna – **Doctor como esta?** – dijo Selena separándose de Taylor

**-No se preocupen todo está bien solo tiene algunas contusiones menores, ya la hemos revisado y ahora ella necesita descanso** – dijo tranquilizándolas – **además le hemos sacado algunos análisis para ver si tiene algo mas pero por ahora todo está bien solo falta que despierte y ver como esta**

**-Podemos entrar** – dijo Taylor

**-Si** – dijo el doctor retirándose

-**Ve entrando yo voy a llamar a mi hermana para decirle lo de Dianna** - dijo Selena

**-Está bien** – dijo Taylor dirigiéndose al cuarto de Dianna, cuando entro al cuarto vio a Dianna tumbada en una cama con vendas en la cabeza y algunas rasguños y heridas en la mejilla y en la ceja, se la quedó mirando un buen rato con los ojos llorosos hasta que sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano

**-no te preocupes ella va a estar bien** – dijo Selena sonriéndole

**-Lo siento tienes razón** – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos

**-Vamos tienes que descansar, le dije al doctor para utilizar la camilla de al** **lado **– dijo Selena arrastrándola a la cama que está al lado de Dianna

**-Te vas a regresar al hotel –**

**-Quieres que me quede** – dijo con una sonrisa picara

-**Bueno… yo … digo ….** – dijo tartamudeando

-**Jajjaja no te preocupes, me voy a quedar a dormir en el sillón además necesitamos ver como esta** – dijo mirando a Dianna

-**Tienes razón** – dijo acostándose en la camilla

**Al día siguiente**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?** – pensaba Dianna mientras abría los ojos para aclimatarse a la luz del sol, en eso se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital

**-Bebe esto** – dijo Selena mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua para que hablara – **déjame ayudarte** – dijo mientras le daba de tomar a Dianna y empezando a levantar la cama para que estuviera bien sentada

**-¿Qué me ha pasado?** – pregunto con dolor tocándose la cabeza

**-No te preocupes estas bien, tuviste un accidente de coche** – dijo tranquila

**-Oh dios mío… ¿Cómo está la otra persona? **– dijo preocupada y confundida por que la mismísima Selena Meyer estaba en el mismo cuarto que ella

**-Mira a tu lado derecho –**

En eso volteo y se dio cuenta que Taylor Swift estaba durmiendo muy pacíficamente

**-Oh dios mío… choque a Taylor Swift** – dijo asustada

-**No, ella choco contigo** – dijo riendo por lo asustada que estaba Dianna

-**Lo siento** – dijo apenada

-**No te preocupes, dentro de pronto vendrá mi hermana para que hables con ella, el auto de las dos quedo un poco destrozado, pero como mi hermana no quiere ninguna evidencia que ustedes chocaron así que pidió que destruyeran los autos, pero no te preocupes ella vendrá con los autos nuevos** – dijo sonriendo

-**Gracias** – dijo apenada

- **Esta bien, además nosotros te tenemos que dar las gracias por no demandar a Taylor – **dijo riendo, en eso se escuchó que se estaba levantando Taylor y voltearon a verla** – Al parecer alguien se levantó con muy buen humor** – dijo Selena yéndose al lado de Taylor -**Buenos días, dormilona** – dijo sonriendo

-**Buenos días** – en eso las dos se quedaron mirando un buen tiempo hasta que Dianna se aclaró la garganta –**Oh dios mío estas bien** – dijo Taylor parándose y dirigiéndose a su costado muy sorprendida por ver despierta a Dianna

**-Si estoy bien y muchas gracias por traerme al hospital** – dijo mirando a Selena y a Taylor

**- No además fue mi culpa no me fije bien** – dijo Taylor con los ojos llorosos

-**Hey está bien no te preocupes** - dijo tomándole la mano – **además fue mi culpa creo, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso**– dijo muy pensativa, en eso Belinda entro por la puerta y empezó a saludar a su hermana y Taylor y se quedó mirando a Dianna y empezó a hablar

-**Buenas mi nombre es Belinda Meyer y ya conoces a mi hermana y a** **Taylor **– dijo sonriendo

**-Si muchas gracias por todo** – dijo tranquila

**-Está bien además debo de agradecerte que no nos **demandes – dijo riendo

**-Nooo como creen no lo haría además fue mi responsabilidad no me fijaba por donde iba y lo siento por las molestias que se han tomado**

-**Está bien, hable con el doctor al parecer tienes que estar en el hospital por 2 semanas más para hacerte un chequeo pero sin importancia, le dije que no se preocupara y que nosotros nos encargaríamos y como dije nosotros me referiría a mi hermanita que no está haciendo nada por estos meses**– dijo sorprendiendo a Selena pero no dijo nada sabiendo como era su hermana

**-¿Que?** – gritaron a la vez Dianna y Taylor

**-Si** – dijo sonriendo – **además sé que en Los Ángeles estas sola y que Glee ya va terminar su temporada eso significa que tú ya estás en vacaciones y sería mucho mejor que te mudaras a New York con mi hermana** –

-**Si… pero… ¿Los Ángeles?** **¿Glee? No entiendo**– dijo tartamudeando

**-No le digas que no, además cuando mi hermana decide algo sea como sea, te va a tratar de convencer, además me gustaría un poco de compañía** – dijo Selena sonriente

**-Hey** – dijo Taylor un poco enfadada y celosa a la vez

-**Y bueno que decides** – dijo Belinda sonriente porque se dio cuenta que Taylor estaba celosa

**-Bueno es algo raro que diga esto pero no estamos ahora en San Francisco y que es Glee** – dijo Dianna muy confundida

**-En San francisco** – dijo Taylor riendo –** No estamos en Los Ángeles** **y Glee es la serie que tu haces**– dijo muy obvia

-**Taylor espera** – dijo Selena viendo como tenía la cara Dianna al parecer estaba muy asustada

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?** – dijo Tay confundida

-**Hermana **– dijo asustada Selena

-**Cálmense** – Dijo Belinda viendo la cara de Dianna y de su hermana – **Dianna en que año estamos?** – pregunto esperando que contestara 2012

**-2008** – contesto con cautela

-**Oh dios mío, la deje sin memoria** – dijo Taylor dramáticamente

**-Taylor cálmate** – dijeron Belinda y Selena a la vez

-**Y que es Glee** – pregunto muy confundida

**-Antes que te diga en que año estamos dime lo último que recuerdas**- dijo Belinda cautelosamente

**-Bueno, estaba yendo a mi departamento después de almorzar con mí madre de ahí no recuerdo nada mas – **dijo tranquilamente

**-Bueno creo que debemos de llamar al doctor **– dijo Belinda, yéndose a buscar al doctor

**-Me pueden decir porque tienen cara de asustadas** – pregunto mirando a Selena y Taylor

**-Si pero no ahora, esperemos que nos dice el doctor para decirte más calmada –** dijo Selena

-**Quieres que llamemos a alguien para decirle dónde estás?** – pregunto Taylor

**-Si me gustaría que llamaras a mi familia pero primero quiero saber qué es lo que tengo para no preocuparlos** – dijo calmada

**-Bueno pero es obvio que tienes amnesia, espero que no sea nada mas** – dijo Taylor - **auch… eso dolió** – dijo adolorida porque Selena le había pegado el brazo

-**Bueno eso es para que aprendas a ser más sutil** – dijo Selena sentándose al costado de Dianna

**-Lo siento… pero es verdad tiene amnesia** – dijo murmurando

En eso entro el doctor al cuarto con Belinda y les dijo que se retiraran para hacerle algunos chequeos

**-Hermana que vamos hacer – **

**-No lo sé, solo esperar a que nos diga el doctor **

-**Hermana no es mejor llamar a Robert y que investigue a Dianna**– dijo Selena preocupada

-**No te preocupes ya lo llame ayer, no esperaba que sucediera esto pero tú sabes todo sucede por una razón, el estará llegando más tarde**– dijo más calmada – **anda ve con Taylor que está muy asustada **– le dijo a Selena que estaba viendo a Taylor muy preocupada sentada con la mano en la cabeza

**-Si voy a ir … sabes Dianna y Taylor se parecen un montón, si no supiera que Taylor es hija única diría que su hermana es Dianna** – dijo yéndose donde estaba Taylor

**-o al revés** – dijo Belinda murmurando para sí misma porque se había percatado de la similitud de Dianna y Taylor – **voy a tener que hablar con el doctor** – dijo pensando para sí misma

Después de media hora el doctor salió

-**Bueno señoritas efectivamente tiene amnesia pero no se preocupen puede ser pasajera le hemos hecho revisiones y todo está perfectamente bien –** dijo el tranquilizándolas

-**Como que puede ser pasajera** – pregunto Taylor

-**Bueno en el caso de ella aún recuerda todo pero no recuerda los últimos 4 años de su vida, a veces sucede eso porque las personas no quieren recordar algo que los hizo demasiado daño o querer olvidar un evento traumático, en algunos casos, otras personas prefieren estar en coma pero se nota que ella es una luchadora así que lo mejor que hizo ella es olvidar** –

-**Cuando podrá recuperar la memoria** – pregunto Belinda

**-Bueno dependiendo a veces lo recuperan de acá a mañana o de acá a dos semanas o a veces nunca**

-**Y que debemos hacer para que recupere la memoria o no debemos hacer nada** – esta vez pregunto Selena

-**Bueno yo les diría que fluya como está pero si ella quiere saber cómo es su vida ahora es mejor que le responda con total sinceridad** – dijo yéndose porque tenía una cirugía que hacer

-**Bueno y ahora que hacemos** – pregunto Taylor a Selena y Belinda

-**Es mejor entrar y responder lo que sabemos nada más, hasta que Robert venga con la información de ella y es mejor que nadie más lo sepa** - dijo entrando al cuarto de Dianna

En el cuarto se encontraba Dianna muy asustada no sabía que hacer o que decir quería llamar a su familia pero primero quería saber que le sucedía, el doctor le dijo que era el año 2012, al parecer había perdido 4 años de sus vida que nunca regresarían, quería saber todo y quería saber que era Glee quería saber si tenía a alguien en su vida, pero era mejor no recordar porque le dolía la cabeza cada vez que recordaba, en eso entraron Belinda con Taylor y Selena con cara de preocupadas

-**Hola chicas no se preocupen el doctor me dijo que estábamos en el año 2012 y estoy bien con eso aunque quisiera saber que me ha sucedido en estos 4 años de mi vida** – dijo sonriendo

-**Bueno no te preocupes cualquier cosa que quieras saber te lo vamos a decir de poco a poco no queremos saturarte con demasiada información** – dijo Belinda

En eso vieron que Robert había ingresado al cuarto de Dianna con un portafolio

-**Hola señoritas como están** – dijo saludando a cada una y cuando iba a saludar a Dianna le tomo de la mano y le dio un suave beso – **Hola no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Robert Meyer, soy investigador, actor, cantante, modelo y un buen cocinero** – en eso Belinda y Selena le pegaron en la cabeza –**auch eso dolió hermana** – dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras Taylor y Dianna reían

-**Robert compórtate** – dijo Belinda seria

**-OK, OK lo siento –**

**-Trajiste lo que te pedí –**

**-Si acá esta** – dijo entregándole el portafolios – **pero quería hablar algo contigo a solas hermanita**

**-Ok, vamos afuera** – en eso miro a Taylor y Selena y les dijo que pueden decirle a Dianna lo que quiera saber, en eso se fueron dejándolas solas

-**Que es lo que no puedo decir enfrente de ellas **

**-Bueno recupere los celulares y pertenencias de Taylor y Dianna antes que destrozaras los autos**

**-Y**

**-He estado revisando el celular de Dianna y encontré algo interesante**

**-¿Qué es dime?**

**-Bueno tiene llamadas perdidas de muchas personas pero lo importante es que tiene como 20 llamadas perdidas y mensajes de una tal Lea y algunas pocas de Naya y Heather**

**-Bueno y eso que tiene que ver seguro son amigas y estarán preocupadas y es mejor que las llamemos **– dijo Belinda agarrando el celular de Dianna empezando a llamar a sus amigas pero Robert la detuvo **-¿Qué haces?**

**-Espera hay algo más, los mensajes de Lea para Dianna eran muy personales**

**-¿Qué decían? ¿De qué se trataba?**

**-Bueno al parecer Dianna estuvo con Lea tenían una relación**

**-Como que "estuvo"** – pregunto confundida

-**Si al parecer en los mensajes Lea le decía a Dianna que la perdonara y que querían hablar más calmadas **

**-Eso quiere decir que Lea traiciono a Dianna**

**-Exacto –**

**-Entonces eso es el evento traumático que quería olvidar** – dijo pensativa

**-Que evento traumático?** – pregunto confundido

**-Después te lo explico **

**-Ok es mejor que revises el portafolio **

**-Hay mas cosas**

**-Si, al parecer he averiguado que Dianna ya no trabaja más para Glee solo va aparecer en la siguiente temporada por solo tres capítulos al parecer el productor no se lleva muy bien con Dianna **

**-Entiendo, oye como averiguas esas cosas**

**-Tengo mis contactos hermanita** – dijo con una sonrisa picara

**-Aish no quiero saber nada de tus contactos solo espero que no aparezcan nadie dentro de nueve meses** – dijo seria

**-Hey yo me cuido –**

**-Bueno, hay algo más de Dianna**

**-Si al parecer el último mensaje era de la producción de Glee dice que tiene que recoger sus cosas de su camerino más tardar dentro de 3 días, también averigüe que no tiene manager **

**-Bueno eso beneficia las cosas ponle a Andrew como manager de Dianna y has todo el documento necesario para que ella se una a nuestra empresa **

**-Ok hermanita, pero una pregunta porque tanto interés en Dianna **

**-No lo sé tengo un buen presentimiento en ella siento que puede llegar a más me entiendes**

**-SI lo hago así como el mismo presentimiento que tuviste con Taylor, con Lady Gaga o con Katy Perry**

**-Bueno algo más tiene hermanos, padres **

**-Bueno si al parecer sus padres se separaron cuando eran jóvenes y tiene un hermano menor y una hermana muerta**

**-Como que hermana muerta eso no lo sabía **

**-Si al parecer cuando tenía 5 años de edad su familia se metió en un accidente de coche nunca encontraron el cuerpo de su hermana que solo apenas tenía 3 años de edad eso es lo que pude averiguar **

**-Como averiguaste eso**

**-Me metí en la base de la Policía de EEUU no está tan protegido que digamos** – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa – **además teníamos que saber si tiene antecedentes **

**-Wuao estoy orgullosa de ti **

**-Lo se hermanita**

**-Llama al doctor y dile que le saquen sangre a Dianna y a Taylor, también llama a Andrew y cuéntale todo sobre Dianna y tráeme el documento para que se incorpore inmediatamente a la empresa nos vemos en el Hotel donde se hospeda Selena y Taylor dentro de 4 horas **

**-Ok hermana pero porque quieres que el doctor saque sangre a Dianna y a Taylor**

**-Si mis suposiciones son ciertas acabamos de encontrar a la hermana muerta de Dianna**

**-Entiendo pero si eso es cierto Taylor es adoptada **– dijo confundido

-**Si al parecer su familia tiene mucho que hablar con Taylor**

**-Ok hermana nos vemos despídeme de las chicas** – dijo yéndose para hablar con el doctor y Andrew

Cuando Belinda entro al cuarto de Dianna se encontró que su hermana estaba riendo con Taylor y Dianna

-**Wuao y que es lo que se ríen** – dijo sentándose con Taylor mientras que Selena estaba sentada al costado de Dianna

**-Nada unos chistes** – dijo Selena

-**Bueno y le contaron a Dianna todo** – dijo mirando a su hermana

-**Bueno todo lo que sabemos de ella además no sabemos mucho de Dianna hermana** – dijo riendo

-**Cierto y estas bien con eso** – dijo mirando a Dianna

-**Bueno si, sé que estoy en una serie llamada Glee que es una serie de música y nada más y que salí en una película con el cual salí con el protagonista, pero de ahí todo es perfecto al menos no tengo esposo ni hijos así que no creo que me perdí mucho en estos cuatro años** – dijo tranquilamente

-**Excelente quiero proponerte otra cosa quiero que te unas a mi compañía** – dijo sonriendo

-**En serio!** – gritaron Dianna, Taylor y Selena a la vez

-**Si además con lo de Glee al parecer investigue un poco y sé que renunciaste**

**-En serio, bueno gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mí** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

-**Está bien no te preocupes, además necesitamos a alguien como tú en nuestra compañía siento que te vas a convertir en una buena actriz y tengo nuevos proyectos para ti** – dijo sonriendo

**-Bueno gracias**

En eso entro el doctor y les dijo que tenían que sacar sangre a Dianna y a Taylor por una revisión nada fuera de este mundo y ellas accedieron pensando que era una revisión normal pero para Selena y Belinda era algo que confirmaría sus sospechas, Selena siempre sospecho que Taylor era adoptada nunca le quiso decir nada, pero siempre cuando iba a visitar a la familia de Taylor se percató que sus padres no se parecen a Taylor, además sus padres eran con pelo castaño y Taylor era rubia, y cuando Taylor pregunto porque era así sus padres le decían que su familia era de rubios, cuando el doctor termino la revisión le dijo a Belinda sin que las demás escucharan que el resultado saldría en tres días máximo en eso el doctor se fue a trabajar con los resultados.

-**Bueno chicas es mejor que nos vayamos, Dianna acá te traje ropa el doctor dijo que ya podíamos llevarte a casa** – dijo dejando la ropa y saliendo con Taylor y Selena para que se cambie

Mientras esperaban a Dianna que se termine de cambiar, Belinda les conto todo lo que había averiguado Robert sobre Dianna aunque omitió el accidente que tenía Dianna cuando era pequeña.

-**Entonces para resumir todo Dianna estuvo con Lea pero terminaron hace poco por una traición de Lea y es por eso que Dianna renuncio a Glee** – dijo Selena simplificando las cosas

**-Exacto **

**-Entonces es por eso que sus ojos estaban llorosos** – dijo Taylor sin haberse percatado que lo dijo en voz alta

-**Ojos llorosos de que hablas?** – pregunto Selena

-**Bueno cuando termine de hablar contigo por teléfono, yo la saque del auto para saber si tenía alguna herida, mientras la estaba limpiando sus mejillas estaban húmedas como si hubiera llorado, yo creía que era sudor pero al parecer eran lagrimas**

**-Bueno entonces eso resume lo que paso **

**-Explícate hermana**

**-Bueno Dianna y Lea terminaron ayer es por eso los mensajes de Lea para Dianna y también su renuncia a Glee **

**-Bueno lo que debemos averiguar cuál es la traición **– dijo Selena pensativa

En eso salió Dianna y cambiaron de tema inmediatamente aun no querían que Dianna averigüe lo que pasaba

Después de 3 horas todas estaban en la habitación del hotel de Selena y Taylor hablando de una y otra cosa esperando a Robert

-**Y Dianna aun quieres hablar con tu familia** – dijo Taylor terminando de comer

-**Bueno si, pero no sé, ustedes que opinan** – dijo preguntando a Belinda

-**Es mejor que aún no** – Dijo Belinda sorprendiendo a los demás – **necesitamos saber primero que debemos hacer contigo ante todo mañana tienes que ir al set de Glee a recoger tus pertenencias esta noche Selena te va ayudar a que memorices el nombre de algunas personas para que mañana no sospechen nada la gente, además necesitamos que nadie del exterior sepa que has perdido la memoria o si no se pueden aprovechar de ti **– dijo seria

-**Entiendo… gracias por todo** – dijo Dianna mirando a las 3 mujeres que estaban sentada delante de ella aun no podía creer que esas tres personas no la conocían y la estaban ayudando

-**No hay problemas Dianna, bueno esperemos que llegue Robert y Andrew**

**-¿Quién es Andrew?** – dijo Dianna muy confusa

-**Oh Dios mío Andrew va ser su manager** – dijo Taylor sorprendida

-**Es algo bueno o malo** – dijo Dianna porque vio la cara de sorprendida de Selena y Taylor

-**Es bueno, él ha sido manager de Lady Gaga, Katy Perry y de Adele, como quería descansar le di 1 año de descanso ha hecho mucho por esas artistas y ahora quiere empezar de nuevo y no te preocupes Andrew es de confianza él ahora sabe todo de ti, así que no te preocupes por ocultar cualquier cosa de él, cualquier duda habla con él, es como si hablaras con nosotras además él es como un padre para todos nosotras** – dijo sonriendo

Después de media hora se apareció en la puerta Robert y Andrew

**-Buenas usted debe de ser la señorita Agron mi nombre es Andrew Landrut mucho gusto en conocerla** – dijo dándole la mano a Dianna

Dianna se sorprendió al ver el señor parecía una persona de 50 años o más, era rubio de ojos azules y sus facciones se notaba que era muy tierno con las personas, parecía el tipo en que se pudiera confiar y le gusto

**-Buenas mi nombre es Dianna pero parece que usted sabe más de mí que yo misma** – dijo sincera

**-Bueno eso es cierto** – dijo Andrew sonriendo y sentándose al frente de Dianna

-**Bueno al parecer ya todos se conocen y me gustaría decirles lo que vamos hacer, primero nadie se debe de enterar que Dianna ha perdido la memoria sería perjudicial para su carrera así también para la carrera de Taylor entendieron y segundo dentro de una semana vamos hacer una conferencia de prensa para que sepan que Dianna está en la compañía y mañana va ser un día muy importante para Dianna va ir al set de Glee con Andrew para recoger sus cosas del set y obtener una copia del contrato de Dianna para que no perjudique con sus futuros proyectos** - dijo sonriendo

**-Hermana, no es mejor esperar un día o dos como máximo para que Dianna descanse por todo lo que ha sucedido puede ser muy agotador además el doctor le dijo que descanse por dos** semanas – dijo Selena preocupándose por Dianna

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Selena** – dijo Taylor

-**Claro que si** – dijo Robert con una sonrisa picara

-**Cierto tienen razón** – dijo pensando – **bueno entonces Selena te vas a quedar estos dos días con Dianna y Andrew para que la pongas al día con todo, el Jueves tiene que estar lista para enfrentarse con todos, por mientras yo con Robert vamos a ir al departamento de Dianna que tiene en acá en Los Ángeles para trasladarlo todo a New York, y Taylor tu deberías de estar alistándote, tienes un concierto mañana en Boston, Vamos, Vamos muévanse** – dijo agitando los brazos para que se apuraran

**Bueno ante todo gracias por leer el fanfic me he enredado un montón con las palabras pero me gusta mi enredo jajajaj cualquier opinión o critica lo voy a tomar a gusto para mejorar el fanfic gracias por leer, he leído dos opiniones si Demi va estar en este fic y si lo va estar pero falta aún estoy embarcando el comienzo del 2012 y para demi falta todavía mediados del 2013 jajaja**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo pertenece a FOX y sus creadores todo es pura ficción.**

**Capítulo 3 extra**

Eran las 10 de la noche en el hotel en que se hospedaban en la cual consistía en 3 habitaciones, 1 cocina y un gran salón, al momento de dormir se repartieron las habitaciones, en la cual Selena y Belinda compartían una, Taylor otra y Dianna la que sigue, mientras que Robert y Andrew se quedaron en los sofás

**En la habitación de Belinda y Selena**

-**Hermanita, crees que Taylor es la hermana de Dianna** –

-**Ahhh cierto no te conté lo que descubrí de Dianna** – dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Robert hoy en la tarde, en eso le relato todo lo que había omitido en la conversación con Taylor sobre Dianna – **y que te parece** – dijo

-**Bueno parece que estuviéramos en esas telenovelas** – dijo

-**Cierto pero dejemos el drama a un lado y cuéntame cómo estas con Justin** – dijo su hermana rodando los ojos justo cuando dijo el nombre de Justin

-**Hermanita sé que no te agrada Justin, y si quieres saber estamos recontra bien él ahora está de gira** – dijo su hermana acostándose en la cama

-**Está bien no te molestes solo quería saber nada más y no digo que no me agrada solo que no me agrada para ti** – dijo ya metiéndose con Selena en la cama

-**Yo lo quiero** – dijo murmurando para sí misma

-**Si pero no lo amas**

**-El amor viene después**

**-Eso ni tu misma te lo crees**

**-Entonces que quieres que haga que lo termine** – dijo enojada

-**Nunca dije que lo terminaras lo que te estoy diciendo es que quiero que estés con una persona que te amé, que te respeta, y que no** – en eso escucharon que tocaban la puerta del dormitorio – **pasa** – dijo Belinda más calmada

-**Lo siento chicas pasaba cuando termine de ir al baño y escuche el grito de Selena** – dijo Robert entrando al cuarto y sentándose en un sillón que estaba enfrente de la cama de las chicas - **¿Qué es lo que pasa?** – pregunto ya que nadie dijo nada

**-Nada solo estábamos hablando de Justin **– dijo Belinda

-**Ohh…** -

**-¿Qué a ti tampoco te agrada? **– dijo Selena más enojada

-**Nunca dije que no me agradara solo que no es bueno para ti** – dijo Robert calmado

- **Nunca nadie es bueno para mí, ni Nick, ni Demi, ni Justin, nunca nadie es bueno para mi entonces quien lo es** – dijo más enojada de lo normal

-**Selena cálmate** – dijo Belinda

**-Cómo quieres que me calme cuando les dije que estaba enamorada de Demi ustedes lo primero que me dijeron que no era buena para mí** – dijo llorando

**-Pero no lo era –** dijeron Belinda y Robert a la vez

-**Escucha hermanita no tratamos de justificarnos solo queremos lo mejor para ti ni uno de los que mencionaste eran buenos, Nick es un niño engreído y Demi era una persona cobarde que cuando más te dijo que te amaba más te defraudo prefirió confiar en la otra chica que en ti, y ahora mira como esta, no le deseamos el mal pero ahora está en una clínica de rehabilitación y eso fue porque tú misma la pusiste ahí si hubiera sido por ella misma aun estaría en fiesta en fiesta nosotros queremos para ti una persona que te cuide y que te amé más que nadie en este mundo que te respete y nosotros no creemos que Justin sea esa persona** – dijo Robert mientras abrazaba a Selena

-**Entonces quien lo es **– dijo suplicando, mientras Selena estaba en los brazos de Robert, Robert le dio una mirada a Belinda que le diga que Taylor era esa persona pero la mirada de Belinda le dijo que no aun no era tiempo y que las dos lo tienen que descubrir por si mismas

-**Hermanita aun estas joven y no te preocupes algún día encontraras a esa persona o tal vez ya lo conoces solo que no lo sabes** - dijo Belinda mientras se unía al abrazo

-**Quedémonos así para dormir por favor** – dijo Selena suplicando

-**Con mucho gusto** – dijeron los dos a la vez, en eso mientras dormían Selena estaba en el medio, mientras que Robert y Belinda estaban a sus costados abrazando como si trataran de protegerla y así los tres se quedaron dormidos

**Punto de vista de Dianna**

Dianna ya estaba acostada en su cama pensando todo lo que había sucedido hace dos días pero para ella era 4 años de su memoria que no volverían estaba agradecida que Belinda y sus hermanos con Taylor la estaban ayudando y aun no podía creer que era algo famosa por lo que le habían comentado, mañana Selena le había dicho que verían Glee la serie que le hizo famosa solo sabía que su personaje era de una chica popular que intimidaba a la gente, ella quería decirle a su familia que había perdido la memoria pero como dijo Belinda es mejor no preocupar a su familia y seguir normalmente además ella no creía que su familia había cambiado mucho además solo eran su hermano y su mama, su papa era un tema delicado para ella, su padre se divorció de su mama porque no soportaba la tristeza que le daba a su familia por su enfermedad y además de las peleas constantes de sus padres aunque nunca entendían porque peleaban, siempre cuando su madre dormía nombraba a una tal Sara y su padre hacia lo mismo, cuando ella preguntaba quién era Sara sus padres tenían esos ojos fríos y siempre discutían por eso nunca más preguntaba quién era ella.

**-¿Quién será Sara?** – murmuro para sí misma, en eso se quedó dormida pensando que mañana va ser un día agotador

**Punto de vista de Taylor**

Taylor mientras estaba en su cuarto pensaba todo lo que había sucedido en esos dos días casi mata a alguien a buena hora que no fue nada malo, mañana tenía que dar un concierto en Boston y estaba muy agotada y encima con el brazo roto no sabía que concierto dar, le hubiera encantado que Selena hubiera estado ahora con ella, Taylor no era sonsa ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Selena desde la primera vez que la vio en uno de los concierto de los Jonás Brothers ha buena hora que termino todo con ese tarado de Joe pensó Taylor , pero ella nunca haría nada con Selena nunca haría nada si eso le costaba la amistad con ella es por eso que salía con un chico y con otro ahora estaba con un chico millonario, pero ella sabía que no podría reemplazar el amor que tenía con Selena saliendo con miles de chicos, no sabía que hacer seguir como estaba o enamorar a Selena pero como era una cobarde no haría nada además ahora Selena salía con el tarado de Justin, ambas estaban en una relación.

**-Necesito enamorarla, SI ESO HARE **– dijo sonriendo, y durmiendo con ese pensamiento

**En otro sitio de Los ángeles **

-**Lea cálmate no lograras conseguir nada estando así **–

-**Y cómo quieres que este Jonathan, si por mi culpa no sé dónde está, por mi culpa se fue de Glee, todo fue mi culpa si tan solo no sería tan cobarde y hubiera hablado con ella** – dijo Lea llorando en los brazos de Jonathan, ya había pasado 1 día y medio desde que vio a Dianna, la fue a buscar a su departamento pero no se encontraba la espero hasta altas horas de la noche y se quedó a dormir adentro esperándola pero nada nunca apareció estaba preocupada pero sabía que Dianna cuando estaba amarga se iba y nadie la encontraba, La relación de Dianna y Lea era como un cuento de hadas para ellas y para sus amigos la primera vez que se vieron se enamoraron, tardaron un año para salir porque Dianna estaba saliendo con ese tal Alex y Lea con Theo, la gente siempre decían era la pareja más celosa porque Dianna no le gustaba que ningún chico coqueteara con Lea y Lea también no le gustaba que ninguno le coqueteara a Dianna o que le hablara, Dianna siempre le decía a Lea para salir y que todo el mundo se entere pero Lea no estaba segura siempre se negó, pero como Dianna amaba a Lea le decía que no importa siempre la esperaría y es por eso que Lea amaba a Dianna hasta que cometió el error de aceptar lo de Ryan no podía hacer nada porque ya tenía un contrato firmado y siempre se va arrepentir de eso.

-**Cálmate Lea no te preocupes Dianna es una de las personas más comprensivas que he conocido te aseguro que cuando hablen más calmadas ella te apoyara** – dijo Jonathan consolándola

-**No estoy segura, tu no vistes su cara era una mezcla de dolor y de decepción Jonathan** – dijo llorando

-**No te preocupes Lea, además la vas a ver, Dianna confirmo que dentro de dos días vendría al set de Glee para recoger sus cosas – **

-**Si no se, además el que hablo con la producción fue un señor y por lo que sabemos Dianna no tiene manager** – dijo Lea más calmada – **además cuando Naya y Heather trataron de hablar con Dianna nadie contestaba**

**-No te preocupes todo se mejorara vas a ver –**

**-Eso espero Jonathan, además mi vida no tendría sentido sin Dianna ella es el amor de mi vida** – dijo aferrándose de Jonathan

-**Eso lo se, mas bien todos lo saben y también sabemos que tú eres el amor de su vida de Dianna tu eres su alma gemela Lee todo va a estar bien**

**Bueno chicos gracias por leer**

**Esto es como un Bonus para que sepan cómo se siente los protagonistas de la historia cualquier comentario o cualquier cosa que les gustaría en la historia háganmelo saber muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios **

**Gracias a ****0Mercy0****, ****12d34e56s78i****, ****NannFlick**** y ****Lane me hicieron feliz el día **


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo pertenece a FOX y sus creadores todo es pura ficción.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Nota**

La canción que va a cantar Robert es esta

watch?v=WXwgZL4zx9o

Véanla para que al menos entiendan la secuencia

**Dos días después**

Hoy era el día en que Dianna iba a ir al set de Glee, para calmar las cosas Belinda propuso que iría Selena, con Dianna y Andrew, para que Dianna no cometa ningún error en reconocer a las personas además tenía un presentimiento que este día no terminaría bien, Taylor había viajado hace dos días para su concierto en Boston que fue ayer al parecer salió bien el concierto, Taylor decidió quedarse unos días más en Boston y después tomaría un vuelo para New York para encontrarse con los demás, lo que no sabían era que Taylor planeaba volar a California para encontrarse con su novio y terminar las cosas de una buena vez, por otro lado Dianna estaba preocupada no sabía con qué o con quien se iba a encontrar en el set de Glee, en estos dos días Selena compro las 2 temporadas de Glee y algunos episodios de la tercera porque aún faltaba como 5 episodios más para que terminaría la serie, se pusieron ver los primeros cinco episodios y no le gusto para nada la serie así que decidieron solo hacer un resumen de su personaje y con eso se quedaba ella, solo tenia que aprender los nombres de los personajes y el nombre de los productores de la serie con eso ella ya estaba lista con lo que iba a enfrentar hoy día.

**Punto de vista de Selena**

**-¿Qué demonios?** – dijo murmurando, ya habían pasado dos días desde la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanos desde ese día los tres dormían juntos y se levantaban juntos, pero al parecer hoy día estaba sola en su cama despertando con tremenda bulla, pero justo hoy día su hermano tuvo la gracia de despertarla cantando con su maldito violín si maldito porque solo había una canción que cantaba con su violín.

-**Lo voy a matar** – dijo parándose, entrando a la sala visualizo a su hermano empezando a tocar el violín con mucha fuerza y su hermana y Dianna aplaudiendo, Andrew estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno y empezando a cantar con Robert

_**Years ago, when I was younger  
I kinda liked a girl I knew  
She was mine and we were sweethearts  
That was then, but then it's true**_

En eso empezaron a cantar Belinda con Robert como si fuera un concierto y Andrew le hacía señas para que se uniera al grupo

_**I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed**_

Robert con mucha fuerza empezó a tocar el violín rodeando a Selena y le miro a los ojos y empezó a cantar trayéndola al centro de la sala donde estaban todos y Belinda hacia los coros

_**Every day we started fighting  
Every night we fell in love  
No one else could make me sadder  
But no one else could lift me high above**_

_**I don't know what I was doing  
When suddenly, we fell apart  
Nowadays, I cannot find her  
But when I do, we'll get a brand new start**_

Y empezaron a cantar todos menos Dianna, ella solo aplaudía y se reía, no podía cantar porque no se sabía la letra

_**I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed**_

_**She's a fairytale, yeah…  
Even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed**_

Al término de la canción ya todos estaban desayunando

**-Bonita canción cuando sale al mercado o ya salió** – dijo Dianna mirando a los demás

**-Salió hace dos años, la escribimos Belinda y yo** – dijo Robert sonriente

-**Bueno chicos terminando de desayunar deben cambiarse para irse al set** – dijo mirando a Dianna, Selena y Andrew

-**Ustedes que van hacer** – dijo Selena mirando a sus hermanos

-**Vamos a ir al departamento de Dianna, para trasladar sus cosas** – dijo terminando su desayuno **– a menos que tú quieras ir con nosotros otro día** – dijo mirando a Dianna

-**Me gustaría ir con ustedes para ver que hay ahí **– dijo Dianna

**-Entonces mañana iríamos a tu departamento** – dijo sonriendo

Ya todos habían terminado de desayunar Belinda y Robert se quedarían en el hotel viendo películas mientras que Dianna, Selena y Andrew se irían al set

**En el auto**

**-Haber chicas dentro de 10 min estaremos llegando al set están listas** – dijo mirando a Dianna que estaba nerviosa y a Selena que estaba sonriente

-**Si** – dijeron las dos aunque la voz de Dianna salió dudando

-**Hey no te preocupes yo voy a estar contigo, todo va a estar bien **– dijo Selena agarrando la manos de Dianna para consolarla

-**Gracias a los dos** – dijo mirando a Selena y a Andrew

-**Bueno yo me voy a dirigir a donde está la producción para que me den tu contrato para ver en que episodios vas a parecer en la siguiente temporada, mientras que ustedes van a ir a tu camerino** – dijo señalando a Dianna – **para que recojan tus cosas y nos vemos después en el auto** – dijo finalizando porque el chofer les dijo que ya habían llegado al set –** bueno chicas acaba de comenzar el show **– dijo bajándose del auto con las chicas

Cuando bajaron los tres más dos guardaespaldas, Andrew fue el primero en dirigirse a una caseta de seguridad para que le digan donde estaba la producción y el camerino de Dianna

**-Y que te dijeron **– dijo Selena viendo que llegaba Andrew

-**Al parecer el productor está presente así que voy hablar personalmente con él y el camerino de Dianna me dijeron que siga de frente y después gire a la derecha y ahí lo encontramos **– dijo Andrew – **ustedes vayan con las señoritas y ayúdenlas a cargar las cosas** – dijo mirando a los dos guardaespaldas

-**Entendido** - dijeron

**Punto de vista de Andrew**

Andrew se dirigió inmediatamente a la producción, Belinda le había contado todo sobre Dianna hasta el más mínimo detalle, al primer momento que vio a Dianna ya la consideraba una hija, él no estaba casado ni tenía hijos así que a todos consideraba como sus hijos, él ahora lo que tenía que hacer era proteger a una nueva hija.

-Adelante – dijo Ryan ya que estaban llamando a su puerta

-Disculpe por la intromisión usted debe ser el señor Ryan Murphy cierto – dijo Andrew serio

-Sí, y usted es? – dijo Ryan confundido porque nunca había visto al señor

-**Lo siento mi nombre es Andrew Landrut soy el manager de la señorita Dianna Agron** – dicho eso le entrego su tarjeta

Cuando Ryan vio la tarjeta noto que decía Meyer Company, se sorprendió un montón porque la compañía era muy famosa en todo el mundo, era una compañía de espectáculos, de ahí salieron las mejores series, actores y cantantes del mundo – **no entiendo Dianna esta con ustedes** – dijo confundido

-**Nosotros queríamos reclutar a la señorita Agron ya un buen tiempo, pero siempre cuando la llamábamos ella se negaba y nos decía que estaba contenta con Glee y hace dos día ella nos llamó y acepto nuestra oferta, oficialmente ella ya nos pertenece, es por eso que vine inmediatamente para que nos dé, el contrato de la señorita Agron y si hay una buena posibilidad de romper el contrato** – dijo serio, Belinda le dijo a Andrew que si hay una buena posibilidad de romper el contrato de Dianna que lo haga

-**Lo siento mucho pero el contrato no se puede romper ya lo hable eso con Dianna** – dijo Ryan serio, el no creía que Dianna podría estar en esa compañía y le agarro celos profesionales además tuvo un buen pensamiento si Dianna aparecía en los capítulos podría tener más rating y podría utilizar a Lea para que convenza a Dianna que regrese, porque ahora si le convenía que Dianna regrese, ahora que estaba en esa compañía muy famosa

-**Tengo entendido que usted fue el primero en que quería romper el contrato y si es por la cláusula pagaríamos lo que fuera necesario** –

-**Lo siento pero el contrato de Dianna tiene una cláusula que no se puede** **romper** – ahora que Dianna le era útil no la dejaría ir y haría lo que sea para que Lea la convenza

**-Entendido, entonces podría darme el contrato de la señorita Agron para ver en que episodios va estar y fijaríamos la fecha, porque la señorita Agron a partir de ahora tiene una agenda muy apretada y no queremos que perjudique su trabajo por venir a esta serie –**

-**Está bien** – en eso llamo a su secretaria para que le alcance el contrato de Dianna

Cuando llego el contrato de Dianna, Ryan le dijo que por ahora él no sabía en qué episodios ponerla, pero le aseguro que le daría un mes de anticipación para que acuerden los horarios de Dianna.

**Punto de vista de Dianna y Selena**

Llegando al camerino de Dianna, Selena fue la primera en abrir la puerta en eso entraron Dianna y los guardaespaldas seguidamente, primero se quedaron observando las cosas había mucha ropa, maquillaje y varias fotos de Dianna con los chicos de Glee, pero fue una foto quien le llamo la atención, estaba enmarcado frente a su espejo, en eso ella lo agarro y se lo quedo viendo hasta que Selena le pregunto que pasaba

-**No se siento algo inexplicable cuando veo esta foto** – dijo entregándole la foto, cuando Selena vio la foto se dio cuenta que era Lea y Dianna abrazadas

-**Al parecer son buenas amigas** – dijo ocultando lo que sabia

-**Si tienes razón, pero cuando la veo mi corazón se encoje como si quisiera llorar** – dijo empezando a tener los ojos llorosos, porque no entendía lo que le pasaba, porque esa foto mejor dicho esa chica la hacía sentir esas cosas si no la conocía.

-**Está bien no te preocupes vamos a empaquetar todo **– dijo dejando la foto en la mesa

Empezaron a empaquetar así que Dianna se olvidó de ese extraño sentimiento, mientras que Selena le dijo que iría por más cajas y que ya volvía, así que le encargo a sus guardaespaldas que no se aparatara de Dianna

**Punto de vista de Andrew **

**-Bueno entonces así quedamos** – dijo Andrew retirándose de la oficina de Ryan en eso choco con alguien

**-Lo siento señor no lo vi** – dijo una chica

-**No está bien señorita al parecer tiene prisa –**

**-Si lo siento, perdone mis modales mi nombre es Lea Michelle usted es? **– dijo dándole la mano

-**Ah cierto perdone mi nombre es Andrew Landrut soy manager de la señorita Dianna Agron** – Andrew sabía quién era ella, al parecer Belinda le dijo que tenga cuidado con ella y que no se le acercara a Dianna

**-De.. Dianna…** - dijo nerviosamente y con dolor en su voz – **pero Dianna no tiene manager**

-**Es una larga historia, pero la señorita Agron accedió a trabajar con nosotros hace dos días** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Por favor me puede decir donde esta Dianna** – le dijo suplicando

Como Andrew vio los ojos de Lea sabía que estaba desesperada así que le dijo – **está en su camerino** – dicho eso Lea agradeció al señor y se fue corriendo, Andrew sabía que no debía de haberle dicho dónde estaba, pero tampoco le gustaba ver a una niña llorar, así que le mando un mensaje a Selena para que se preparara porque Lea iba para allá y que los esperaría en el auto

**Punto de vista de Belinda y Robert**

**-Hermanita que hacemos acá** – dijo Robert con miedo porque no le gustaban los hospitales, principalmente lo que había, las malditas agujas

**-Esperando los resultados, y no seas miedoso** – dijo agarrándolo para que no se vaya

-**No va ser como la ves pasada no?** – pregunto con miedo

-**No además ustedes ya están vacunados, no tengo porque mentirles** – dijo Belinda sonriente, ya que hace un mes atrás les había jugado una broma a sus hermanos les había dicho que podría estar embarazada y que estaba en el hospital asustada, cuando Robert y Selena llegaron al hospital, buscando a su hermana, la enfermera les dijo que estaba en el cuarto contiguo, ellos fueron a ver y vieron a un doctor esperándoles y Belinda no aparecía así que ellos ya sabían para que estaban ahí, cuando se dieron cuenta trataron de escapar pero había como 20 guardaespaldas que los agarraron en eso salió su hermana y empezaron a decir -_**Por favor hermanita no nos hagas esto**_ – dijeron a la vez Robert y Selena con los ojos llorosos -_**Lo siento chicos pero es para su propio bien, doctor continúe**_ – dijo mirando al doctor y empezó a inyectarlos, en eso Belinda salió del cuarto y escucho gritos provenientes de sus hermanos

-**Hermanita fuiste muy mala esa vez** – dijo Robert resentido

-**Ya no te quejes después de eso los lleve al centro comercial y más bien yo salí perdiendo** – dijo Belinda recordando el dinero que gasto ese día

En eso el doctor salió para entregarle las pruebas de ADN a Belinda y a Robert

**-Y doctor que salió** – dijeron los dos a la vez

-**Es mejor que lo vean –**

En eso Robert agarro el papel de Taylor y Belinda el de Dianna

**-99,99% de compatibilidad** – dijeron los dos a la vez

**Punto de vista de Selena**

Al recibir el mensaje de Andrew Selena se fue corriendo al camerino de Dianna, al parecer su huida no fue en vano se acaba de enterar de una gran noticia y que finalmente el misterio se acaba de descubrir, cuando llego al camerino de Dianna vio que aún estaba con los guardaespaldas al parecer ya habían terminado de empacar.

-Donde estabas – dijo Dianna que vio a Selena agitada

-Yo me perdí – dijo inocentemente – al parecer ya terminaron todo verdad

-Si solo falta recoger las cajas y se terminó – dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, chicos lleven las cajas al auto, Andrew los está esperando – dijo Selena en eso los chicos se fueron y dejaron a las dos en el camerino – Te vas a llevar esa foto – dijo porque vio a Dianna viendo la foto en la mesa

-Yo…

En eso alguien entro rápidamente al camerino, al voltear Dianna vio a una persona baja, morena tenía un sentimiento de alegría y a la vez dolor no entendía que le pasaba

-**Oh dios mío, Dianna mi amor, ¿Dónde estabas? No sabes lo preocupada que estoy** – dijo Lea abrazando a Dianna llorando

-**Yo…Lo siento** – dijo Dianna nerviosamente, porque no sabía lo que le hacía sentir esta persona _**dios quiero llorar, me duele la cabeza que me está pasando **_pensó Dianna en eso rompió el abrazo que le daban y retrocedió dos pasos atrás

-**Dianna…** - dijo Lea con los ojos llorosos y con dolor, en eso ella tomo la mano de Dianna y le dijo – **Mi amor por favor perdóname, necesitamos hablar mas calmadas por favor** – dijo suplicando

_**Porque me agarra la mano? porque está llorando?, no quiero verla llorar, porque no reacciona mi cuerpo**_ pensó Dianna mirándola sin hacer nada –**Dianna mi amor por favor perdóname** – _**porque me dice mi amor que está pasando, no quiero esto, mi corazón me duele me pide que me aleje de ella**_ – Dianna por favor háblame – **porque… porque … me dices mi amor** – dijo con una expresión fría ni ella misma se entendía porque le estaba hablando así – **suéltame** – dijo Dianna zafándose del agarre de Lea –

**Mi amor por favor sé que estas amarga, pero necesitamos hablar por favor** – dijo Lea suplicando

En eso Dianna se agarró la cabeza y empezó a gritar que se alejara, Selena viendo eso ya no soporto más y aparto a Lea de Dianna y empezó a consolarla

**-Hey Dianna soy yo Selena vas a estar bien conmigo, nadie te va hacer daño** – dijo murmurando a Dianna en el odio abrazándola, en eso Dianna empezo a relajarse

Lea al ver eso sintió que su corazón se rompía a pedazos, sabía que era su culpa pero no podía entender por qué esa chica estaba consolando a su Dianna

En eso entro Andrew al camerino de Dianna, se encontró con Dianna llorando en los brazos de Selena, y Lea mirándolas, inmediatamente se fue con ellas

-**Llévatela al auto** – dijo Selena, dándole a Dianna para que lo abrazara

-**No me dejes** – dijo Dianna suplicándole a Selena, cuando Lea escucho se puso celosa pero no podía hacer nada

-**No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar, inmediatamente voy para allá, solamente me tienes que esperar un poco está bien** – dijo Selena

**-Está bien – **en eso se empezó a ir con Andrew pero Lea le agarró del brazo suplicándole que no se vaya **– suéltame por favor – **dijo Dianna llorando _**no puedo quedarme con ella me duele estar con ella no entiendo porque pero no puedo **_– **por favor suéltame** – en eso Selena agarro el brazo de Dianna rompiendo el agarre de Lea

**-Llévatela ahora Andrew **– en eso Dianna y Andrew se fueron

-**No quiero que te la vuelvas acercar me entendiste **– dijo Selena seria

-**Desde cuando se conocen tú y Dianna** – fue lo primero que dijo

-**Eso no tiene importancia, pero ahora lo único que te pido por el amor que tuviste con ella no te la acerques** – dijo

-**Me estas amenazando **– Dijo Lea enfadada

**-Puedes verlo como tú quieras, pero no te la acerques **– dijo yéndose pero Lea le agarró del brazo

-**Tú no eres nadie para ella y yo la voy a ver cuantas veces quiera** – dijo Lea enfadada

-**Por lo que has visto ahora soy muy importante para ella y la que no tiene derecho a Dianna eres tú o acaso crees que no me he enterado de lo que le hiciste** – dijo Selena enfadada cortando el agarre de Lea – **solamente no te la acerques entendiste y sabes que te voy a dar las gracias por lo que hiciste o si no yo nunca hubiera conocido a Dianna y ahora la conozco de mucha más formas que tu… upps eso no tenía que haberlo dicho **– dijo burlonamente

Cuando Selena dijo eso a Lea se le rompió el corazón y con la cólera le dio una cachetada a Selena

-**No te atrevas a decir eso, ella nunca me engañaría, además ella nunca se conformaría con alguien quien tiene una relación **– dijo Lea enojada

-**Por favor yo termine mi relación con Justin hace tiempo y eso Dianna lo sabe y por lo que dijiste, tienes razón Dianna nunca se conformaría con alguien que está en una relación por eso ella ahora está conmigo y no contigo** – dijo señalándola, en eso Lea le quiso tirar otra cachetada pero esta vez Selena fue más rápida y le agarro la mano – **una vez funciona el truco, 2 veces ya se pone aburrido, dicho esto me retiro ahh y preocúpate por tu novio que es CORY **– con eso Selena se fue, Lea se quedó en el camerino de Dianna llorando y encontró en la mesa la foto que se habían tomado hace 1 año ese era un día especial para ellas Glee había sido nominado para los TCA como mejor comedia y todos se fueron a celebrar, ese día llegaron al departamento de Dianna y fue la primera vez que lo hicieron fue el mejor día para ellas

-**Como quisiera que regresa el tiempo, espero que algún día me perdones** – dijo llorando agarrando la foto

**Punto de vista de Dianna y Andrew**

Dianna aún seguía en el auto llorando en los brazos de Andrew no entendía porque esa persona le hacía sentir alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo

**-Selena se está tardando** – dijo Dianna limpiándose las lagrimas

-**Si tienes razón pero no te preocupes ya vendrá** – dijo Andrew consolándola

Después de 2 min llego Selena, entrando al auto lo primero que hizo Dianna al verla fue abrazarla.

-**Te tardaste mucho** – dijo con voz ronca de tanto llorar

-**Si bueno tenía que hacer algo y no te preocupes ya estoy** bien – en eso Dianna la miro para confirmar lo que le había dicho pero cuando la miro una mejilla estaba más hinchada que la otra, así que le toco y Selena se puso para atrás

**-¿Qué te paso? Esta roja tu mejilla **– dijo Dianna preocupada

**-No te preocupes, alguien choco conmigo y me lastime** – dijo sonriente

-**Está segura**– dijo ahora Andrew preocupado

-**Estoy muy segura ahora vayámonos** – dijo Selena dando la orden para que se vayan

-**No nos mientes verdad** – dijo Dianna ahora acurrucándose con Selena

**-Estoy muy, muy segura** - dijo riendo y abrazando a Dianna

**Bueno se acabó gracias por seguir leyendo el fanfic espero que comente si les gusta o no o si quieren que añada algo que les gustaría, les pido disculpas si me he enredado a la forma de expresar los personajes sorry es que así me gusta más mi enredo jajajajaj gracias por leerlo y espero que comenten, ahhh cierto la canción que canta Robert es de Alexander Rybak es de NORWAY ganador de Eurovisión en el año 2010 la canción de llama Fairytale espero que vean el video así van a entender porque Selena odia el violín nos vemos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo pertenece a FOX y sus creadores todo es pura ficción.**

**Capítulo 5 **

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Dianna inmediatamente fue a su cuarto con Selena en eso Andrew le conto a Robert y a Belinda lo que había sucedido con Lea, inmediatamente después Belinda y Robert entraron al cuarto de Dianna para ver cómo estaba

**-¿Cómo estás?** – pregunto Belinda a Dianna que se encontraba tirada en la cama con Selena abrazándola

-**No lo sé** – dijo Dianna con voz ronca – **No sé quién era ella? Solo sé que cuando la vi tenia alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo, no entiendo lo que me paso y cuando me abrazo me empezó a doler la cabeza y yo solo quería, que se alejara de mí no entiendo que me pasa? **– dijo llorando

-**Bueno entonces la pregunta es, quieres saber lo que te pasa, porque nosotros tenemos una teoría** – dijo Robert sentándose al costado de Selena, mientras que Belinda estaba al costado de Dianna

-**Yo.. no lo sé? Cada vez que la recuerdo me duele la cabeza y no quiero sentir este dolor** – dijo ya más calmada _**que hago no quiero pasar todo de nuevo, mejor me olvido de todo y sigo adelante tengo que enfocarme en mi carrera tengo que olvidarme de Glee – **_**mejor me voy a olvidar de todo quiero enfocarme en mi carrera, no quiero saber nada mas de Glee – **dijo resignada** – **_**tal vez en el futuro pero ahora no**_** – **pensó Dianna

-**Entendemos** – dijo Belinda – **entonces voy a preparar las cosas para que nos vayamos inmediatamente a New York, voy a ir a tu departamento que tienes acá, para retirar las cosas que te recuerden a Glee pero estas segura de esta decisión porque te lo podemos contar y es mejor arreglar las cosas que dejarlas para después**

-**Gracias pero no va ser necesario, quiero vivir una nueva vida y es mejor olvidar todo, además no recuerdo nada lo que viví en Glee y es mejor dejarlo así** – dijo resignada – **y gracias por todo**

**-Está bien – dijeron los tres **

Después de media hora, Dianna se quedó dormida en los brazos de Selena, cuando ella vio a Dianna dormida se levantó para no despertarla y se fue a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos con Andrew comiendo

**-Hey, chicos**

-**Ya se durmió **– dijo Belinda

-**Si hace poco, chicos hay algo que quiero decirles a los 3, cuando me fui al set con Dianna, la deje después de 20 min en su camerino de ahí quería conocer un poco el set y saber qué es lo que pasaba con Dianna y con Lea y escuche una conversación de los señores de limpieza diciendo que Ryan hizo firmar un contrato a Lea y Cory para que se hagan pasar por novios y que la serie tenga más seguidores** –

**-¿Quién es Cory?** -dijeron los tres a la vez

**-En serio chicos les acabo de decir lo del contrato y ustedes me dicen ¿Quién es Cory?** – dijo Selena enfadada

-**Bueno hermanita pero no lo conocemos** – dijo Belinda calmada

-**Es el chico el alto el que hace de Finn en la serie** – dijo mirándolos y tenían una cara de no saber nada – **chicos tienen que ver Glee** – dijo con enfado

-**Ya bueno pero dime que paso después, Andrew nos contó que te quedaste con Lea** – dijo Belinda

-**Ahh… si…** - dijo nerviosamente, así que Selena le conto todo menos lo de la cachetada, no quería que su hermana se enfadara y demandara a Lea así como lo ven Robert y Belinda son muy sobreprotectores con Selena

**-Bravo hermanita** – dijo Robert alegre

-**Señorita Selena tome** – Dijo Andrew entregándole un medicamento para el dolor y la hinchazón

-¿**Qué es eso?** – dijeron Robert y Belinda

**-Gracias Andrew y nada que les importe solo me tropecé con alguien y me lastime la mejilla** – dijo sin dándole importancia – **Andrew ya te dije mil veces llámame Selena además tu eres un padre para todos nosotros **– dijo abrazando a Andrew

-**Lo siento Selena es la costumbre **– dijo Andrew

-**Bueno chicos yo con Robert vamos a ir al departamento de Dianna, para mandar las cosas a New York y Selena nos vas a contar después quien te empujo **– dándole una mirada diciéndole que _**no creas que te creí esa historia**_

-**Jajajajajaaj** – se reía nerviosamente Selena _**mierda no le puedo ocultar nada es muy buena**_ pensó

Después que sus hermanos se fueron se vivió una tranquilidad en el hotel sus hermanos hacían mucha bulla en eso sonó un celular

-**Y ese sonido Andrew?** – pregunto Selena

-**Es el celular de Dianna no ha parado de sonar **

**-En serio es la primera vez que lo escucho**

**-Sus hermanos hacen mucha bulla Selena**

-**Bueno** – dijo tomando el celular de Dianna, y al ver fue una tal Naya y contesto

_**-Alo?**_ – dijo nerviosamente

_**-¿Qué mierda te pasa Agron? ¿No sabes lo preocupada que estábamos?**_

_**-Yo… yo… no**_ – dijo nerviosamente Selena

_**-Nada que yo, yo ¿Quiero saber dónde mierda estas? **_– en eso como Selena se asustó termino de colgar a Naya e inmediatamente apago el celular

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** dijo Andrew viendo la cara de miedo que tenía Selena

-**Eso fue Naya, y al parecer está muy amarga con nuestra queridísima Dianna** – dijo Selena viendo la cara de confusión de Andrew –**Naya la de Glee la que hace de Santana** – y Andrew tenía la misma cara de confusión – **En serio chicos ustedes deben de ver Glee **– dijo con enfado

-**Lo siento y que quería** – dijo apaciguándola

**- Al parecer esta amarga con Dianna**

**-Tú crees que podamos confiar en ella**

**-No lo sé, cuando venga mi hermana le diremos y después hablamos con Dianna que te parece? **

**-Creo que es mejor**

**-Bueno me voy a dormir **- dijo parándose e irse a su habitación pero se detuvo en la habitación de Dianna

-**Creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir con Dianna tal vez este algo asustada si tú no** **estás** – dijo Andrew viendo la confusión que tenía Selena, si irse a su habitación o la de Dianna

-**Cierto me voy a dormir donde Dianna me avisas cuando lleguen mis hermanos** - dicho eso se fue a dormir donde Dianna y no se percató de la sonrisa de Andrew

**En otro sitio en Los Ángeles**

-**La muy atorrante me colgó y apago el celular ¿Qué le pasa?** – dijo Naya enfadada

-**Cálmate Nay no te preocupes todo va salir bien además ya sabemos que está bien **– dijo Heather

-**Si pero quiero saber que les pasa, Lea no nos quiere decir nada** – dijo ya más calmada

-**Calma mi amor, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, además son Lea y Di ellas nacieron para estar juntas, así como nosotras**

-**Tienes razón, te amo** – dijo besándola suavemente en los labios

**-Yo también te amo**

-**Pero si no nos dicen nada yo misma voy a ir mañana al departamento de la rubia loca y no me voy a ir hasta que hable conmigo **

**-Ok mi amor vamos te tengo una sorpresa en el dormitorio** – dijo con una sonrisa picara

-**Mmmm que será** – dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-**Vamos para que lo averigües** – dijo dirigiéndose a su dormitorio

**-Mmmm ok**

**En el hotel después de tres horas**

-**Belinda porque no vas a despertar a tu hermana y Dianna, para que almuercen antes que ustedes se lo acaben todo**– dijo Andrew, viendo a Belinda con Robert comer como si nunca hubieran comido en toda su vida

**-Lo siento es que estoy muy cansada y me muero de hambre**

**-Pero si tú no hiciste nada, lo único que hiciste fue mandar a la gente nada mas** – dijo Robert murmurando con la comida en la boca

-**Yah** – dijo pegándole en la cabeza a Robert – **mandar a la gente cansa** - dicho eso se paró a buscar a su hermana y a Dianna, cuando entro al dormitorio de Selena se dio con la sorpresa que no estaba y antes llamar a Andrew se fue a buscar al dormitorio de Dianna y las encontró abrazadas muy dormidas

**-Interesante –** dijo Robert murmurando atrás de Belinda

**-¿Qué demonios? Me asustaste **– dijo Belinda tocando su pecho dramáticamente

**-Shhhh… no hagas ruido voy a tomar una foto** – dijo sacando su celular y tomando varias fotos

**-¿Qué vas hacer con las fotos?** – dijo confundida

-**Pues no crees que es obvio, voy a mandárselas a Taylor** – dijo con una sonrisa picara

-**Te prohíbo que hagas eso** – dijo Belinda seria

**-Porque** – dijo aburrido

-**Porque justo ahora con lo que acabamos de descubrir no quiero una pelea entre hermanas – **

**-Bueno eso sí pero igual lo guardo –**

**-Bueno ahora como las despertamos –**

**-Espera** – dijo yéndose a la habitación que compartían con Selena a traer algo

**-¿Qué vas hacer con eso? **– pregunto Belinda cuando vio que Robert traía su violín con el

**-Vas a ver** – y empezó a tocar muy fuerte, en eso Selena se levantó y se cayó de la cama junto con Dianna

**-¿Qué demonios Robert?** – dijo enojada Selena

**-Eso duele** – dijo Dianna que estaba encima de Selena y parándose para ayudarla

**-Lo siento hermanita pero Andrew quiere que las levantemos para que coman** – dijo Belinda sonriente

**-No nos pueden despertar como personas normales **– dijo aun enojada

-**Bueno hermanita yo te besaría pero eso se llamaría incesto y yo no hago eso, pero pensándolo bien otro día despierto a Dianna así** – dijo mirando a Dianna con una sonrisa pícara, en eso Dianna se escondió detrás de Selena

**-Hey ni te atrevas entendiste** – dijo amenazándolo dicho eso Selena agarro a Dianna y se la llevo a la cocina

-**Hermanita, Selena da miedo** – Dijo Robert asustado

-**No te preocupes** – dijo dándole ánimos

-**Hermanita no crees que a Selena le esté empezando a gustar Dianna** – dijo ahora serio

**-No te preocupes, no es eso –**

**-Como lo sabes?** – pregunto confundido

**-Selena ve ahora a Dianna como su amiga mejor dicho como su mejor amiga –**

**-Pero eso es Taylor –**

**-Hay hermanito se nota que no sabes de mujeres, tu sabes muy bien que con Taylor y Selena tienen esa tensión sexual inexplicable y ahora Selena no sabe qué es eso y necesita a alguien para que pueda confiar con sus sentimientos**

-**Y que somos nosotros** – dijo un poco amargo

**-Nosotros somos sus hermanos MA-YO-RES es obvio que no va confiar en nosotros, además con los antecedentes que tenemos -**

**-Pero ellos no eran lo adecuado para ella**

**-Lo sabemos, pero ella no lo sabe, ella piensa que si nos dice sobre sus sentimientos sobre Taylor va pensar que la vamos a rechazar así como lo hicimos con los demás**

-**Pero no es justo Dianna tiene 25 años** – dijo enfadado porque su hermana no confiaba en ellos

-**Si pero ahora tiene una mentalidad de 20 o 21 años justo la edad de Selena, eso es lo que ahora necesita Selena, alguien en quien puede confiar sin ser juzgada y esa persona es Dianna** – dijo feliz, Belinda estaba contenta con Dianna, su hermana desde pequeña sufría de Bullying, ella nunca les decía nada para no preocuparlos, pero un día Robert quiso sorprender a Selena yendo a su colegio y lo que vio fue que su hermana estaba siendo golpeada por 3 niños y 4 niñas cuando Robert vio aquello se enfureció y no le importaba si eran niñas las que estaban ahí, empezó a pegarles a todos y casi mata a un niño pero Selena lo detuvo antes de que empeore las cosas, desde ahí las cosas cambiaron, Selena y Robert tuvieron educación en casa, Robert no quería despegarse ningún minuto de Selena y lo sigue siendo hasta ahora– **Hermano no te hagas el enfadado y yo sé que estas muy contento que Selena haya encontrado a alguien como Dianna además de Taylor **– dijo sonriéndole

-**Lo sé** – dijo Robert sonriente en eso escucharon a Selena diciendo que si no venían se iba a comer toda la comida

**En California**

Taylor se encontraba en un restaurante esperando a su futuro exnovio, ese mismo día había volado inmediatamente a California tenía que poner fin a su relación, así que llamo a su novio para que se encontraran en un restaurante privado, no aviso ni a su manager ni a nadie tomo un vuelo a escondidas solo rogaba por dentro que ningún paparazzi la encontrara

**-¿Demonios se está tardando bastante?** – murmuro Taylor, en eso visualizo a su novio entrando al restaurante

-**Hola mi amor** – dijo acercándose a Taylor para darle un beso en los labios pero ella al percatarse de eso inmediatamente movió la cabeza y callo en su mejilla, lo bueno era que el chico no se dio cuenta de eso o eso creía ella.

**-¿Qué te paso en el brazo? ¿Estás bien?** – dijo con preocupación

-**Si no te preocupes algo de menor importancia –**

**-Entiendo, me sorprendiste con tu llamada creía que no nos íbamos a ver hasta dentro de 2 semanas – **

-**Sí, pero, necesitamos hablar -** dijo seria

**-¿Quieres terminar? **

_**¿Qué comió que adivino?**_PensóTaylor **– Bueno… yo…** - empezó a tartamudear

-**Está bien no te preocupes, me lo veía venir** – dijo sonriendo

-**¿Como? ¿No te entiendo?** – dijo muy confundida y aliviada a la vez porque al parecer va tener un rompimiento fácil

**-SE-LE-NA** – dijo riendo

**-¿Como?** – dijo casi gritando

**-Por favor, entre ustedes existe una tensión sexual inexplicable y cuando tú, la miras te transportas a selenalandia igualmente ella y desde ahí me percate que ustedes estaban hechas para estar juntas** – dijo riendo

-**Yo no entiendo y porque estuviste conmigo?** – dijo un poco enfadada

-**CE-LOS –**

**-No entiendo?** –dijo confundida

-**A mí me gusta alguien** – dijo con miedo

-**Que?** – dijo enojada

**-Bueno no te amargues** – intento apaciguarla – **además a ti te gusta Selena y sé que también le intentabas darle celos conmigo **– dijo refutándole

**-Ok, ok continua**

-**Ya bueno, ella es hija de uno de los amigos de mi padre y ella piensa que soy un idiota y siempre peleamos así que ella un día cuando terminamos de discutir ella me dijo que yo no podía conseguir a una chica así que yo le aposte que podría conseguir a cualquier chica, después de varios días fuimos a una caridad donde te conocí y bueno tu sabes lo que sucedió después**

**-Yaaa, si recuerdo ese día estuviste muy nervioso** – dijo riendo

-**Sí, bueno aunque no entiendo porque aceptaste salir conmigo?** – Pregunto confundido – **porque recuerdo que fue un total imbécil ese día, ni mi nombre podría **pronunciar – dijo avergonzado

**-Bueno no crees que era obvio** – dijo dando una mueca

**-Selena** – dijo riendo

-**Sí, había ido con el tarado de Justin** – dijo amarga

**-Sí, no me agrada ese tipo – **

**-Únete al club** – dijo riendo

**-Y te funcionaron los celos**

**-En verdad no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto** – dijo resignada

**-Hey, no te preocupes y si se nota que tú le gusta solo que aún no lo sabe o esta confundida o le podría de entrar pánico gay tu sabes a muchas personas le pasa eso**– dijo consolándola

-**No, eso no es, a ella también le gustaba una chica** – dijo celosamente, aunque se percató que no podía comentar eso – **Mierda! olvídate lo que te dije **– dijo avergonzada

**-Está bien no te preocupes no voy a comentar nada –** dijo sonriente

**-Gracias, eres un buen chico –**

-**Está bien no te preocupes y debo suponer que la chica es Demi Lovato** – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

**-¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas?** – dijo un poco asustada

**-Lo siento, me gusta mirar a las personas y yo las comprendo a través de sus actos y cada vez en nuestras conversaciones telefónicas que teníamos tu mencionabas que Selena nombraba a Demi o a Justin te ponías muy celosa y eso confirmo mis sospechas** – dijo sonriendo

**-Tan obvia soy** – dijo avergonzada

**-Bueno para todo el mundo si, menos para Selena** – dijo bromeando

-**Cierto** – dijo resignada

**-Hey no te preocupes** – dijo dándole ánimos

Después de eso hablaron como nunca, después de dos horas ya cada uno tenía que irse

-**Oye gracias por todo y especialmente por soportarme** – dijo Taylor dándole un gran abrazo

**-Está bien y no te olvides que cualquier cosa me puedes decir, tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo**

**-Gracias y tú también con tu futura novia** – dijo sonriéndole pícaramente

**-jajajaajaa igual la tuya y no te olvides después de invitarme a tu boda –**

**-jajajaaj para eso falta mucho** – dijo felizmente, imaginando que algún día se casaría si todo sale bien con Selena

**Gracias por leer el fanfic y soportar mis ideas ahh cierto alguien me pregunto cómo se llamaba la canción del capítulo pasado como no se pegar el enlace de YouTube pongan ALEXANDER RYBAK "FAIRYTALE" EUROVISION 2009 y gracias por leer el fanfic ESPERO COMENTARIOS **


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo pertenece a FOX y sus creadores todo es pura ficción. Ni Dianna todo lo demás es ficción**

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban listos para irse a New York para tener una nueva vida, Belinda le había dicho a su padre que viene a ser el presidente de la compañía que comprara un buen departamento donde todos puedan encajar, así que se mudarían al Upper East Side habían encontrado un buen condominio tenía 3 pisos para todos ellos, tenía 5 habitaciones, 1 sala amplia, 1 biblioteca, 1 estudio de grabación, 1 piscina en el último piso y todo era perfecto hasta que Selena sale toda enojada de su cuarto, y todos se le quedaron mirando.

**-¿Qué pasa hermanita?** – pregunto Robert

**-Taylor no contesta su celular** – dijo amargada agarrando su celular con mucha fuerza

**-Debe de estar ocupada** – dijo Belinda inocentemente porque ella sabía dónde estaba Taylor además nadie ni nada se le puede escapar a ella

**-Llame a su manager y me dijo que no tenía ningún compromiso y que después de su concierto fue a su hotel y de ahí se iba a quedar hasta que nosotros llegáramos a New York – **

**-Creo que debe de estar descansando **– esta vez lo dijo Dianna

**-No, la llame a su celular ayer en la mañana y de nuevo en la tarde y después en la noche y hoy en la mañana y no me contesta** – dijo enojada apretando fuertemente su celular

-**Deja de ser posesiva con Taylor además debe estar con su novio** – dijo Robert sin pensar, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente porque por unos segundos vio la cara de dolor de su hermana pero rápidamente se repuso

**-No soy posesiva! Sabes que tienes razón debe de estar con su novio! me voy a mi cuarto a descansar un poco!** – dicho eso Selena se fue inmediatamente a su cuarto molesta

En eso Belinda se le acerca y le pega en la cabeza

-**Hermana!-** dijo resentido

**-Te lo mereces** – dijo dándole una mirada asesina

**-Si lo sé, se me escapo **– dijo arrepentido

**-Bueno y ahora que hacemos**? – pregunto Dianna

-**Andrew, llama al manager de Taylor y que averigüe donde esta? –** dijo Robert

**-No, chicos esperen, no debemos apresurarnos, Taylor es una chica grande y además ella nos dijo que nos estará esperando en New York además ya le mande la dirección donde vamos a vivir y si no aparece, ahí recién nos preocuparemos** – dijo Belinda tranquilamente

En la habitación, Selena estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en lo que acaba de suceder.

_**¿Qué demonios me paso? ¿Por qué me enfurecí? ¿Por qué demonios Taylor tiene que irse con su novio?**_ – pensó amargada - _**Estoy celosa de que Taylor tenga novio?, no, no es eso ella es solamente mi amiga**_ – pensó negando –_**estoy celosa de que ella ha encontrado a una persona que la quiera, desearía poder ser esa persona tal vez soy muy posesiva con ella no, no lo creo**_ – pensó sacudiéndose la cabeza –**me pregunto si mis hermanos tienen razón sobre Justin? me pregunto si algún día encontrare a la persona que mis hermanos deseen?** – murmuro para sí misma

**-No te preocupes ya lo encontraras** – dijo Dianna sorprendiendo a Selena

**-Dianna!** – grito Selena

**-Lo siento por escucharte, pero tu hermana me dijo que te dijera que dentro de poco nos iríamos y que no te duermas, y lo siento , no quise interrumpirte pero estabas muy pensativa y escuche lo último que dijiste lo siento** – dijo apenada

-**Está bien no te preocupes** – dijo sentándose y señalando a Dianna para que se siente a su costado –** Ven**

**-Gracias** – dijo Dianna sentándose a su costado

**-No está bien, gracias a ti y para responderte, espero encontrarlo porque a mis hermanos no le agrada mucho Justin**– dijo echándose en la cama mirando al techo

**-Vas a terminar con el?–**

**-Sabes que, ni yo misma lo sé –**

**-y, desde cuando sales con él? –**

**-Llevamos como 1 año de relación, pero solo lo he visto unas 15 veces desde el comienzo de nuestra relación, creo que cuando éramos amigos lo veía más** – dijo riendo

**-Lo amas –**

**-Yo… estoy empezando amarlo**– dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

**-Tú ves tu futuro con él?** – esa pregunta sorprendió a Selena no sabía que responder **– imagínate acá a 10 años tú lo ves a el? cierra tus ojos y dime a quien ves?**- dicho eso Selena cerro sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un niño jugando con una niña cuando ella se los acerco vio al niño con cabello marrón y los ojos azules y a la niña era rubia con los ojos marrones y le decían mama en eso se despertó y vio a Dianna sonriendo – **y dime que vistes? Lo vistes a el?**– pregunto

**-Yo no lo vi, Justin no tiene los ojos azules ninguna de su familia lo tiene?** – dijo confundida y recordando a esos niños

**-No entiendo ojos azules?** –ahora la que estaba confundida era Dianna

-**Lo que vi fue a dos niños, 1 niño y 1 niña, el niño tenía el pelo marrón con ojos azules y la niña era rubia con ojos marrones y me decían mama** –no entendía nada estaba muy confundida -**y ninguna de mi familia son rubios o tenemos los ojos azules, mi mama tiene los ojos marrones y pelo marrón y mi papa tiene los ojos verdes claro con pelo marrón así que no sé porque vi a una niña con pelo rubio y al niño con ojos azules** – dijo muy confundida

_**Dios esta niña es muy despistada! en verdad no se ha dado cuenta al parecer su subconsciente le dice que es Taylor pero noooooo, Selena es muy densa, sus hermanos seguro ya se han dado cuenta, Mmmm voy a ayudarla a que se dé cuenta**_ – pensó Dianna riéndose y cuando paro de reír Selena la miro con cara de confundida – _**si definitivamente la tengo que ayudar**_ – y se rio de nuevo

**-De que te ríes** – dijo Selena dando un gran puchero

- **Lo siento es que Selena eres muy despistada** – dijo riéndose

-**No lo soy-**

**- Si lo eres –**

**-No lo soy**- esta vez lo dijo más fuerte

**-Ok, no lo eres. Respóndeme esto ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?** – _**aquí va mi plan**_ pensó Dianna

**-Si me he enamorado, por eso estoy con Justin** –

_**Selena es muy terca **_– pensó Dianna –**Estas segura que te has enamorado de Justin? –**

**-Si estoy segura **– dijo aburrida porque no sabía a donde iba la conversación

**-Ok, ok entonces dime esto, ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? Y compáralo con Justin -**

**-Fue Demi** – respondió sincera además desde hace poco que conocía a Dianna y ya confiaba en ella

**-Demi…Demi…Demi Lovato** – dijo tartamudeando – **tu…tu…eres**

**-No lo soy **– dijo interrumpiéndola – **A mí me gusta la persona y no me fijo en el género es prácticamente una ley para nosotros bueno excepto para Robert, a él al parecer los hombres no le van** – dijo riéndose recordando la primera vez que Robert beso a un chico fue cuando estaba en el colegio al parecer un chico estaba corriendo y choco con él fue como ver una película en la cual chica conoce a chico pero en cambio fue chico conoce a chico fue tan cliché que Belinda y Selena se burlaron de el toda la semana de ahí ni más con un chico

**-Entiendo, lo siento por ponerme nerviosa es que no pensaba que saliste con Demi, Wuao muchas cosas han pasado en estos cuatro años** – dijo Dianna pensativa

**-Está bien, no te sorprendas, nadie sabía de mi relación con ella, solo pocas personas –**

**-No entiendo, lo mantuvieron en secreto** – dijo confundida

**-Yo quería salir y que todo el mundo se enterara pero ella no quería, dijo que estábamos en la cima de nuestras carreras y si lo decíamos a todo el mundo nuestra carrera se arruinaría** – dijo triste

**-Entiendo y porque terminaron?**

**-Ella empezó andar con otro tipo de gente iba a fiestas muy seguido tomaba hasta desmayarse, cuando me percate de eso quería que dejara de andar con esas personas y por eso peleábamos mucho** – dijo tratando de no llorar - **un día ella me grito me dijo que yo era muy posesiva en nuestra relación y que era mejor terminar y me pidió que me fuera y yo quería quedarme para hablar las cosas pero ella me seguía gritando que me vaya y me fui, si me quedaba íbamos a discutir más así que llame a mis hermanos le conté todo y ellos me dijeron que sabían cómo era Demi y que era mejor que no la volviera a ver ,así que me quede llorando toda la noche hasta el día siguiente y no podía creer que habíamos terminado y yo quería verla para arreglar nuestra relación** – dijo con lágrimas en su mejilla - **así que sin que se dieran cuenta mis hermanos regrese donde ella, al entrar a su departamento vi muchas botellas de Ron, así que me dirigí inmediatamente a su cuarto y lo que encontré fue a ella desnuda con otra mujer** – empezó a llorar más fuerte en eso Dianna la abrazo – **yo no podía creer que me había engañado, así que me acerque más para comprobar y tenía chupetones, arañazos, ella y la otra chica a partir de ahí me fui no quería saber nada más, ella nunca me llamo después, ella nunca se dio cuenta que yo sabía que me había engañado, desde ahí termine todo con ella hasta que un día Miley… Miley Cyrus ella me dijo que había encontrado a Demi en su departamento con las muñecas rotas al parecer había intentado suicidarse **

**-Está bien no me tienes que contar** - dijo Dianna abrazándola con más fuerza

-**Está bien** – dijo aferrándose a Dianna **- cuando me entere de eso me fui inmediatamente donde ella al hospital.**

**Flashback**

Cuando Selena recibió la llamada de Miley fue después de 8 meses que termino con Demi, dos meses en que Selena no paraba de llorar en las noches sin que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta, hasta que conoció a Taylor en uno de los concierto de los Jonas Brothers, a partir de ese día todo cambio para Selena dejo de pensar en Demi y volvió a sonreír, hasta que Miley la llamo y le contó lo que había pasado, Selena estaba perdida no sabía que hacer hasta que Taylor le dijo que la iba acompañar en todo y se fue con ella al hospital, Taylor sabia lo de Demi pero Selena nunca le conto a Taylor ni a sus hermanos que ella la engaño.

Cuando Selena llego al hospital con Taylor se encontró con Miley y la familia de Demi le dijo que ya había despertado

-**Me pueden dejar a solas con ella** – dijo Selena seria, toda la familia de Demi incluyendo Miley, sabían que estaban en una relación pero no sabían cómo había terminado

-**Está bien Selena** – dijo la mama de Demi

-**Y también me pueden firmar esto, es mejor que lo lean cuando salga les diré de que se trata** – así que le entrego unos documentos a la mama de Demi y a su hermana, cuando iba a entrar al cuarto, Taylor la agarro y la abrazo

**-Estas segura que quieres entrar sola** – le dijo susurrando a su oído no le importaba que la gente le estaba mirando – **yo puedo entrar contigo**

En eso Selena la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo – **está bien tengo que hacer esto yo sola** – dijo soltando el abrazo y le beso en la mejilla **– voy a estar bien** – dicho eso entro al cuarto y lo que vio fue a Demi muy pálida y con ojeras

Cuando Demi se percató de Selena dijo – **Selena … yo….**

**-No digas nada** – dijo seria

-**Selena** – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-**Tres días te vas a quedar en el hospital descansando y en el cuarto día tu familia te va llevar a rehabilitación **– dijo seria ocultando su dolor

**-Perdóname** – dijo llorando

**-Yo te perdono solamente si vas a rehabilitación, adiós Demi** – dicho eso Selena salió y escucho a Demi gritándola que regresara pero ella no volteo a verla

**Fin del Flashback**

**-Y así fue, cuando salió de rehabilitación yo no hable mucho con ella, nos encontrábamos en algunos eventos pero solo con un Hola y Adiós** – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

**-Sufriste mucho y como superaste todo eso, yo no podría – **

**-Conocí a Taylor ella me ayudo bastante –**

**-Creía que me ibas a decir "conocí a Justin" –**

**-Nooo, Taylor es la persona que siempre está ahí para mí –**

**-Selena la persona que siempre debe de estar para ti debe ser Justin él es tu novio no Taylor que es tu amiga, **

**-No entiendo porque me dices esto Justin es mi novio eso lo sé, pero Taylor siempre está ahí para mí, además ella es mi mejor amiga– **

**-Ok entonces respóndeme esto si ya conocías a Justin y al parecer estando con él no te hizo superar a Demi y cuando conociste a Taylor rápidamente la superaste eso no te quiere decir algo **

**-No te entiendo**

**-Si no hubieras conocido a Taylor aun estarías suspirando por Demi, verdad?**

**-Bueno si? **– dijo confundida porque no sabía a donde iba la conversación

**-Mi pregunta es en vez de Taylor que es tu amiga no debería de haberlo hecho Justin que es tu novio? **– dijo un poco enojada no podría creer que Selena era muy densa **– a menos que Justin no sabía lo que pasaste con Demi?**

**-En verdad Justin si sabia**

**-Ay dios** – esta vez lo dijo enojada no podría creer que Selena era muy densa

**-¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con Justin?**

**-Hace un año**

**-NO! Mejor dicho en que época fue**

**-No te entiendo**

**-Taylor tenía pareja en esa época que tu saliste con Justin **– dijo seria además ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando con Selena y Taylor

**-Bueno si tenía pareja**

**-Ok, y tú te sentías excluida por eso comenzaste a salir con Justin**

**-Si… digo no! Taylor no tiene nada que ver con Justin** – dijo a la defensiva

**-Selena tiene que ver mucho **– dijo tocándose la cabeza

**-No te entiendo**

**-Selena la persona que está contigo el que supuestamente quieres y es tu novio no te hizo olvidar a la persona que quisiste y la que fue tu primer amor, pero la persona que es tu amiga la persona que más tiempo pasas más que tu propio novio la que te conoce mejor la que te cuida te hizo olvidar a tu primer amor en serio? No te quiere decir algo?** – dijo irónicamente

**-Bueno eso es porque Taylor es mi amiga y siempre está ahí para mí –** dijo justificándose

**-Ok ok Selena cuando te sucede algo malo por ejemplo peleaste con tus padres o tus hermanos o cuando te va mal en un concierto a quien acudes primero?**

**-A Taylor**

**-Y por qué no acudes a Justin si es tu novio?**

**-Yo… no… lo… se –** dijo tartamudeando

-**Yo creo que si lo sabes** – dijo sonriente

**-No… no me puede gustar Taylor** – dijo agarrándose de la cabeza

**-Yo creo que es más que eso** – dijo sonriente

**-Yo…no…yo…no sé lo que está pasando **

**-¿Quieres saber lo que sientes por Taylor?**

**-Si** – dijo nerviosamente

**-Respóndeme esto para ti que es el amor? O como lo ven en tu familia, como describirías el amor para ti?**

**-Yo…no se, pero mis hermanos me dijeron que la persona que me ame debe de estar ahí para mí y que esa persona me debe de querer más que nadie en todo el mundo y que me debe de cuidar pero yo no sé lo que se siente eso o sentirlo por otra persona **

**-Para mí el amor es como dicen tus hermanos si yo amo a otra persona tengo que darlo todo, tengo que cuidarlo, tengo que estar ahí para él, si le sucede algo yo me moriría creo que si hubiera un camión y él está en medio de la pista yo lo apartaría y que me atropellara, ahora dime tu harías eso por Justin?**

**-No, no lo haría **– respondió sincera

**-Y harías eso por Taylor?**

**-Si lo haría, creo que no dudaría si un camión está en la pista y ella está en el medio definitivamente la apartaría**– dijo riéndose

**-Ok no te rías eso fue muy ridículo de mi parte, pero bueno para mí eso es el amor aunque nunca lo he experimentado-**

**-Entonces amo a Taylor, pero ella me querrá? – **dijo un poco asustada

**-No te preocupes seguro lo hace pero primero antes que declares tu amor por ella tienes que terminar con Justin-** dijo seria

**-Si lo tengo que hacer cuanto antes voy hablar con el inmediatamente cuando lleguemos a New York** – en eso escucharon a Robert gritándoles para que vinieran

**-Creo que es mejor ir** – dijo ya levantándose de la cama justo cuando se iba a dirigir para la puerta Selena le agarro el brazo y le dijo

**-No le digas esto a mis hermanos** – lo dijo asustada

**-Porque?**

**-Tengo miedo**

**-De qué?**

**-De que si se enteraran no me permitirían estar con Taylor ellos son muy sobreprotectores y si se enteran que me gusta no creo que me permitan estar con ella** – dijo triste derramando algunas lágrimas

**-Selena escúchame** – dijo limpiándole la mejilla – **ellos te aman y nunca harían eso, además creo que Taylor es la persona ideal para ti y seguro ellos ya se han dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes no voy a decir nada. Ahora vayamos con ellos y no te preocupes todo va salir bien** – dicho eso las dos se dirigieron a la sala y se encontraron con Robert y Belinda con Andrew sirviéndose champan

**-¿Qué celebramos?** - preguntó Selena confundida

**-Nada** – respondieron los tres rápidamente

**-En serio** – dijo Selena con su ceja levantada

**-En serio** – dijeron los tres

**-Bueno, me voy un rato al baño **- dicho eso Selena salió de la habitación

**-Ustedes escucharon verdad?** – dijo Dianna con el ceño fruncido

**-No** – dijeron los tres rápidamente

**-En serio? Acaban de responder muy rápido** – dijo ahora un poco enojada

**-Lo sentimos** – dijeron los tres

**-Ufff, que escucharon?** – dijo cruzando los brazos

**-Todo** – dijeron los tres

**-Selena tenía razón ustedes son sobreprotectores con ella? **– Dijo aún más enojada – **deben de aprender a confiar más en ella?**

**-Lo sentimos**- dijeron los tres

**-Dejen de hablar los tres y díganme que es lo que piensan cada uno de ustedes por lo que acaban de escuchar? **

**-Creo que hablo por los tres** – dijo Belinda en eso vio el ceño fruncido de Dianna – **Lo siento entonces hablo por mí y opino que lograste lo que nosotros no hemos podido hacer por un año y estoy contenta** – dijo alegre

-**Yo igual** – dijo Robert

**-Igualmente **– dijo Andrew

**-Entonces están de acuerdo lo de Taylor –**

**-Siii** – los tres dijeron

**-Entonces Selena se va contentar** – dijo Dianna feliz

**-No aun no le vamos a decir nada** – dijo Belinda

**-Porque?** – pregunto confundida

**-Porque ellos deben de arreglárselas solas, además creo que ya hemos ayudado bastante con ese par solo debemos de **apoyarlos – dijo Robert – **además solo falta que Selena y Taylor terminen con sus respectivos novios**

-**No se preocupen Taylor ya se adelantó en esa parte** – dijo Belinda dijo inocentemente

**-Sabes algo que no sabemos hermanita** – dijo Robert

-**Siii pero eso no es mi deber para contar solo sé que Taylor ahora debe de estar**

**-Sabes donde esta Taylor** – Dijo Selena interrumpiendo a su hermana, todos se le quedaron mirando esperando que Selena no haya escuchado la conversación

**-¿Qué escuchaste?** – dijo Belinda

-**Donde esta Taylor hermana?** – dijo Selena apretando los puños

**-Respóndeme a la pregunta Selena**- dijo Belinda seria

**-No escuche mucho solo que sabias donde esta Taylor**- respondió sinceramente – **Ahora me puedes decir donde esta y porque no se comunicó conmigo? **– pregunto ahora amarga, todo lo que hablo con Dianna le hizo ver sus sentimientos por Taylor siempre habían estado ahí, solo que ella había sido tan ciega para no darse cuenta, ahora que lo sabe va a tratar de conquistar a su amiga, aunque en este preciso momento está enojada porque Taylor se comunicó con su hermana en vez de ella y eso que Selena le había estado llamando todo el tiempo por eso se fue al baño para llamarla pero de nuevo dio con el buzón de voz

-**Bueno ella no se comunicó conmigo solo sé que está bien en el hotel nada mas** – dijo calmada

-**Como lo sabes?**

**-Tu sabes que el hotel donde se hospedan todos nuestros artistas esta afiliada a nuestra compañía y me comunique con el hotel para saber dónde estaba y me dijeron que ella no ha salido de su habitación solo para comer nada mas** – dijo tranquilizando a su hermana – **ella debe de estar bien así que no te preocupes – **mintió por el bien de Taylor

**-ok-**

**-Ahora contenta antes de irnos a New York, Dianna vas a tener que hablar con tu familia ahora y a Naya** – dijo trayendo el celular de Dianna para dárselo

**-No entiendo** – dijo confundida

-**Creo que tu familia debe de estar preocupada porque no le has llamado desde el accidente y lo de Naya, ayer mi hermana me dijo que te ha estado llamando desde el día del accidente así que es mejor que hables con los dos, habla con tu familia, cualquier cosa que no entiendas te vamos ayudar solo dile que te vas a estar mudando a New York por trabajo y que renunciaste a Glee y dentro de poco los vas a visitar para que les expliques mejor y a Naya después te explico que vamos hacer con ella** – dijo dándole el celular – **llama primero a tu familia**

-**OK** – dijo agarrando el celular y empezó a marcar a su familia

-**Ponlo en altavoz para ayudarte **– dijo Belinda

-**Ok** – dijo presionando los botones

_**-Alo hija como estas?**_ – respondió la mama de Dianna

_**-Alo mama estoy bien, solo quería llamarte para decirte que he renunciado a Glee y que me estoy mudando a New York**_ – dijo Dianna rápidamente.

_**-Porque hija que paso? Te peleaste con Lea?**_ – respondió su mama preocupada

_**-Lea**_ – dijo confundida en eso miro a Belinda y le dio una mirada que dice síguele la corriente

_**-No mama, estoy bien con Lea, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto solo que recibí una gran propuesta de trabajo y tengo que mudarme a New York urgente, no te preocupes yo voy a ir a casa la otra semana y te voy a poner al tanto**_** – **

**-**_**Ok hija cuídate un montón y cualquier cosa me avisas, tu hermano ha estado preocupado por ti dice que te cuides**_– dijo su mama ya despidiéndose

_**-Ok mama nos vemos**_ – en eso colgó – **al parecer no se dio cuenta **– dijo aliviada

-**Cierto, ahora a llamar a Naya** – dijo Belinda – **dile que te estas mudando a New York por una oferta de trabajo y que te estas yendo hoy y también que vas a cambiar tu número y que tu trabajo te va mantener ocupada hasta que regreses a Glee y que tus cuentas personales Twitter, Tumblr y lo demás lo va a manejar la compañía no tú, entendiste?**

**-Ok** – en eso empezó a marcar a Naya

_-__**Agron que demonios? Justo ahora voy a ir a tu departamento y pobre que me cuelgues como la vez pasada?**_** –** dijo Naya gritando

_**-La vez pasada**_ – dijo confundida

_**-Si y no te hagas la que no te acuerdas**_ – dijo enfadada

_**-Naya escúchame yo ya no vivo en mi departamento me estoy mudando a New York**_– fue lo primero que dijo

_**-¿Que?**_ – dijo gritando

_**-Si recibí un oferta de trabajo y me tengo que mudar a New York?**_

_**-¿Tú estás loca? Y Glee? Espera y Lea? Que dice de todo esto?**_– pregunto Naya confundida

-_**Lea**_ – dijo confundida _**que tiene que ver Lea en todo esto**_ pensó Dianna así que miro de nuevo a Belinda y a los demás y le dieron una cara para que continuara – _**Escucha Lea no tiene nada que ver en esto y lo de Glee tuve que renunciar además me despidieron de Glee**_ – era lo único que le habían comentado Belinda y los demás

_**-¿Cómo que te despidieron? No me digas que fue Ryan**_– dijo enojada

En eso Dianna miro a Belinda para saber que contestar y le dio una mirada afirmativa de que si fue Ryan quien la despidió – _**Si fue Ryan**_ –

-_**Dios mío ese tipo te odia aun no entiendo si a los fans les gusta que Quinn este con Rachel y haya esos momentos Faberry, y no con Finn además tú y Lea son las que dan más rating al programa**_– dijo Naya enfadada

_**Ahora entiendo todo, Lea es mi mejor amiga así que nos peleamos y todo fue por culpa de Ryan seguro ella sabía que Ryan me iba a despedir y no me dijo, por eso me decía que la perdonara o ella estuvo de acuerdo en eso mmm bueno ya fue, a buena hora que no recuerdo nada**_ pensó sonriente – _**Bueno Naya eso es lo que pasa y es por eso que me voy a New York además la propuesta de trabajo es mucho mejor que Glee y no me puedo quejar **_

_**-A qué hora sale tu vuelo?**_

En eso miro a Belinda y le levanto 2 dedos _– __**en 2 horas **_

_-__**Ok pero que dice tu contrato vas a regresar a Glee o no –**_

_**-Si voy a regresar mi manager hablo con Ryan y dice que voy a estar en 3 episodios en la cuarta temporada pero aún no se cuáles son**_– respondió lentamente a ver si se acordaba de todo lo que le habían dicho

_-__**Espera tienes manager, creía que tu no trabajas con ellos porque no te gustaba que alguien te mandara**_ – respondió Naya confusa

En eso Dianna miro a Belinda y no sabía que decir

-**Dile que la compañía donde estás trabajando el manager respeta las decisiones de los artistas** – susurro Belinda para que no escuchara Naya, en eso Dianna asintió con la cabeza

-_**Naya en la compañía donde estoy el manager respeta las decisiones de los artistas y estoy contenta así que no te preocupes**_ – dijo Dianna calmada

-_**Espera que compañía?**_

En eso Belinda le entrego la tarjeta de la compañía y Dianna empezó a leerlo – _**En la compañía Meyer –**_

_**-Espera en esa compañía la que están los mejores artistas y cómo demonios te involucraste con ellos?**_ – pregunto Naya exaltada

En eso recordó lo que Andrew le había dicho a Ryan **– **_**Para hacer honesta la compañía me había ofrecido trabajo desde la segunda temporada de Glee pero yo me negaba porque me encantaba Glee ahora que ellos me despidieron y lo que paso con Lea es mejor retirarme y es por eso que acepte el trabajo**_– dijo tranquila – _**además Naya estoy contenta por lo que me acaba de pasar y ya no hablemos de eso y te llamaba también para decirte que no me voy a poder comunicar con ustedes hasta que regrese a Glee y mis cuentas de Twitter y Tumblr lo van a manejar la compañía yo no, así que si publico algo es porque mi compañía lo está publicando yo no y el numero con el que te he llamado lo voy a cambiar al parecer la compañía no quiere que tenga contacto con nadie del ámbito artístico y quiere que solo me comunique con mi familia y amigos cercanos**_ – dijo calmada

_**-Espera que demonios paso con Lea? Y también que es eso que ya no te vas a comunicar con nosotras Di? Nosotros somos tu familia no somos esa cosa del ámbito artístico somos tu familia Agron?**_ – dijo enfadada Naya

-_**Lo siento no quise decir eso, es que Naya me han pasado muchas cosas que por ahora no te puedo contar sé que eres mi amiga pero ahora no, solamente te pido que me apoyes en lo que voy hacer y con Lea tuve una pelea es mejor que ella te lo cuente yo me tengo que ir Naya y cuídate y despídeme de los demás nos vemos cuando regrese a Glee**_ - dicho eso corto la llamada y apago el celular – **Hice bien?** – pregunto a los demás

**-Si lo hiciste-** respondieron los tres

**-Bueno chicos es mejor que nos vayamos ya nos está esperando el chofer abajo** – dicho eso todos se empezaron a dirigir abajo en eso Dianna le da el celular a Belinda y le dice

**-Toma ya no creo que lo necesite –**

**-Estas segura – **

**-Si además ya se lo que me pasa con Lea al parecer ella me traiciono pero estoy bien –**

**-Como lo supiste?** – pregunto confundida

**-Por lo que acaba de decir Naya al parecer saque conclusiones y es mejor olvidar **– dijo calmada

**-Sabes que es lo mejor, perdonar que olvidar, date un poco de tiempo después hablaras con Lea y arreglaran sus cosas –**

**-Si tienes razón, es mejor perdonar, pero por ahora quiero olvidar y vivir una nueva vida y gracias por todo** – dijo abrazándola

**-Está bien no te preocupes gracias a ti más bien, ayudaste a mi hermana que se diera cuenta de lo ciega que estaba, es mejor que nos vayamos** – dijo separándose del abrazo

**-Cierto vámonos**- en eso las dos salieron del cuarto del hotel y se subieron al auto donde les estaban esperando Robert, Selena y Andrew.

Mientras se iban al aeropuerto Dianna estaba pensando que ahora tendría una nueva vida había encontrado muy bueno amigos y al parecer estaba muy feliz por lo que venga, aunque lo que estaba sintiendo era que estaba abandonando a alguien pero no sabía a quién_**, seguro después lo averiguare**_ pensó Dianna

**Bueno chicos lo siento por demorarme en actualizar es que no tengo luz, este capítulo fue como un relleno, además sin luz y con un calor de los mil demonios no tengo ni ganas de escribir pero a partir de mañana voy a tratar de que me llegue la inspiración de nuevo y gracias por comentar la mayoría quiere ver a Dianna y a Belinda les voy a dar el gusto he estado pensando en donde involucrarlas juntas y ya sé cómo, así que el siguiente capítulo voy a tratar de hacer eso y sigan comentando gracias por leer mi enredo o mejor dicho el fanfic jajajajaj nos vemos **


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo pertenece a FOX y sus creadores todo es pura ficción. Ni Dianna todo lo demás es ficción**

Capítulo 7

Todos estaban en el ascensor rumbo a su condominio o departamento como le gusta llamarlo Belinda, Selena estaba aún molesta porque Taylor aun no le contestaba las llamadas mientras que Belinda estaba preocupada porque efectivamente Taylor no contestaba sus llamadas, Robert y Dianna hacían lo posible para tranquilizarla y Andrew con Belinda trataban de comunicarse con el manager de Taylor para saber dónde estaban.

En el ascensor

-**Hermana no estés molesta, seguro perdió el celular** – dijo Robert tranquilizándola

-**Si hermana además tú sabes lo descuidada que es Taylor** – ahora dijo Belinda

-**Si tienes razón** – dijo ya un poco calmada

-**Ya llegamos** – dijo Dianna, cuando se empezó abrir el ascensor

**-¡Sorpresa!** – grito Taylor, apareciendo de la nada, todos estaban con la boca abierta, el departamento estaba adornado de globos y un cartel de Bienvenidos

**-¿Qué demonios?** – murmuro Selena enojada y al parecer todos se dieron cuenta menos Taylor

-**Hola chicos, llegue en la mañana y empecé a organizar para nosotros esta pequeña fiesta** – dijo Taylor sonriente – **Hay comida en la cocina –**

**-Yo me voy a la cocina-** dijo Robert tratando de escapar del enojo de su hermana

-**Yo también** – dijo Belinda

-**Y yo** – dijeron a la vez Dianna y Andrew, todos se habían dirigido a la cocina porque sabían que Selena estaba molesta y no querían interrumpir

En la sala

**-Al parecer todos tenían hambre** – dijo Taylor sin darse cuenta que Selena estaba enojada

-**Taylor** – dijo Selena apretando los puños- **donde está tu celular?** – pregunto enojada

- **Mi celular?-** pregunto confundida – **mmm déjame ver** – dijo buscando su celular en su cartera – **no lo encuentro** – dijo confundida _**demonios donde lo he dejado**_ pensó

**-Taylor respóndeme esto, desde cuando que no nos vemos?** – dijo más enojada porque Taylor no se daba cuenta, Selena sabía que no tenía derecho, Taylor podría hacer lo que quiera pero hace tiempo se habían prometido que siempre se llamarían si la otra daba un concierto en otro sitio

-**Desde hace dos días y medio** – _**Oh mierda era eso mierda mierda mierda porque no me comunique con ella me olvide**_ pensó Taylor ahora asustada porque conocía como era Selena cuando se enojaba, le aplicaría la ley del hielo o peor tiraría todo lo que encontrara no sabía cuál de las dos cosas haría

-**Dónde estabas? Y no me digas que estuviste en el hotel! Porque sé muy bien que no estabas ahí, aunque mi hermana me dijo que estabas ahí y no sé porque me mintió** – dijo enojada, Selena sabía que su hermana le había mentido tantos años estando juntas sabía cuáles eran las manías de sus hermanos

-**Yo viaje** – dijo susurrando despacio, sabía que estaba atrapada era mejor decir la verdad antes que mentir además ella no había hecho nada malo

-**No te escuche, dilo más fuerte** – dijo seria

**-Yo viaje a California para encontrarme con Sean (su ahora ex novio)! **– dijo gritando

Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Taylor a Selena sintió una punzada en el corazón sabía que ahora no podría reclamarle nada a Taylor

-**Entiendo** – dijo con indiferencia – **vamos a la cocina todos deben de estar terminándose la comida** – dijo yéndose a la cocina pero de pronto Taylor le agarro la mano

-**Yo fui ahí para terminar con el** – dijo mirándole a los ojos

-**Porque?** – dijo con indiferencia pero por dentro estaba feliz

**-Bueno tu sabes, no era el, era yo** – dijo sonriendo porque ahora sabía que Selena no estaba enojada porque si lo estuviera hubiera tirado su mano y hubiera ido inmediatamente a la cocina

-**Tan cliché** – dijo sonriendo

**-Podemos pasar** – dijo Belinda interrumpiendo

**-Pasen**- dijeron las dos a la vez

Después de 10 minutos todos empezaron a comer estaban hablando de lo que iban a ser, como se repartirían los cuartos

-**Cuantos cuartos hay en el departamento?** – pregunto Robert

-**Bueno chicos hay 5 cuartos, en el segundo piso de este departamento hay 3 cuartos y la biblioteca y en el último están los dos cuartos con la piscina y una gran vista con una gran sala de música** – dijo Belinda emocionada – **Porque no vamos viendo todos los cuartos?** – dijo parándose a recorrer el departamento con los demás

Después de 20 minutos

**-Yo quiero el cuarto del último piso** – dijo Robert ganándole a los demás

**-Yo igual** – dijeron Belinda y Selena mientras que Taylor y Dianna se quedaron calladas, a ellas les gusto el segundo piso habían visto una impresionante biblioteca y querían estar cerca de ese cuarto

-**Al parecer queremos lo mismo** – dijo Belinda resignada mirando a Selena y Robert

-**Espera y Andrew? Donde se va quedar?** – dijo Selena recordando que solo había 5 cuartos

**-Yo tengo el departamento de abajo** – dijo Andrew

**-Ehhh no vas a vivir con nosotros** – dijo Selena triste

-**No, su padre me dijo que los vigilara pero no tan de cerca, él quiere que aprendan a vivir un poco, por eso no voy a estar con ustedes** – dijo calmado

**-Entiendo** – dijo Selena

**-Bueno y ahora que van hacer?** – dijo Taylor mirando a los hermanos

-**Bueno yo soy la mayor así que me quedo con uno de los cuartos, arréglenselas ustedes **- Dijo Belinda señalando a Robert y Selena

-**No es justo** – dijeron los dos a la vez con pucheros en los labios, mientras que Taylor y Dianna se estaban riendo por la cara que ponían

En eso a Robert se le ocurrió una idea - **Bueno, Selena te quedas con el cuarto** – dijo sonriente

-**Porque?** – pregunto con suspicacia

-**Bueno voy a estar en el segundo piso con Taylor y Dianna** – dijo son una sonrisa pícara el nombre de Dianna

**-Ganaste** – dándole una mirada asesina a Robert y dirigiéndose al costado de Dianna, Taylor no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero no dijo nada.

-**Bueno entonces así quedamos, nuestras cosas las estarán trayendo dentro de algunas pocas horas y empezaremos a organizarnos, mientras tanto yo me voy a descansar, creo que es mejor que hagan ustedes los mismo** – dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.

-**Yo también me retiro, cualquier cosa les aviso nos vemos en la noche para cenar** – dijo Andrew ya retirándose

-**Yo también me voy a mi cuarto** – dijo Robert sonriente, mientras que Selena le dio una mirada asesina

En eso se quedaron Selena, Dianna y Taylor decidiendo con que cuarto se quedaría cada una.

Después de media hora ya cada uno estaba en su cuarto descansando.

**En el cuarto de Selena**

Selena estaba tirada en su cama, quería ir al cuarto de Taylor para saber porque había terminado con su novio, quería estar con ella, la había extrañado tanto que no soportaba estar sin ella nunca más, ahora lo único que quería era hablar con Justin y terminar las cosas con él y empezó a llamarlo

_**-Alo, Justin – **_

_**-Selena, mi amor como estas? Lo siento por no llamarte esta semana estaba ocupado y no es cierto lo que dicen las revistas yo te amo tu sabes muy bien que nunca te haría eso**_– dijo asustado

_**-No entiendo de que me estás hablando**_- dijo confundida

-_**No has leído nada aun**_ – dijo calmado

-_**De que hablas? –**_

_**-Nada mi amor estoy bromeando, para que me llamabas?**_ – dijo sonriente

**-**_**Cuando regresas a New York**_- dijo sin rodeos

-_**Dentro de 2 días estoy allá**_- dijo calmado

-_**Bueno entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días**_ – dijo terminando la llamada enojada, porque sabía que ahora Justin había hecho algo de nuevo, después de 5 meses que comenzó su relación con Justin, el empezó a cambiar, primero se cortó el cabello bueno aunque eso era normal ya que estaba madurando o eso creía de ahí empezó a ponerse tatuajes eso no le gustó mucho pero no dijo nada y de ahí empezó a ir a fiestas con sus amigos pero tampoco dijo nada no quería que pasara los mismo que paso con Demi pero al parecer todo se volvió a repetir, después de eso empezaron a distanciarse, llegaban fotos de el con bailarinas en discotecas pero no mucho le importaba y ahora sabia porque era eso, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Taylor por eso no le importaba lo que hacía Justin. _**No puedo creer que lo defendía ahora mis hermanos van a decir te lo dije**_ pensó malhumorada

-_**Que habrás hecho ahora**_ – murmuro para sí misma, mientras buscaba en su computadora – _**oh dios mío Justin de esta no te salvas**_ – dijo mirando a Justin besando a una bailarina en una discoteca – _**aunque eso sería uno de los motivos para terminar pensó sonriente aunque, ¡me van a ver de cornuda!**_ – dijo enfadada, empezó a buscar en las demás páginas de internet TMZ, E! las principales – ¡_**oh dios mío soy cornuda! **_– dijo viendo las páginas que decían que Justin la había engañado, otras decía que ya habían terminado y Justin estaba disfrutando de su soltería – _**mi Twitter, tengo que abrir mi Twitter**_ – cuando abrió había miles de mensajes de su fans dándole su apoyo –_**oh Justin te voy a matar**_ – murmuro enfadada y empezó a marcar el número de Justin

-_**Hola mi amor que pasa?**_ – dijo Justin alegre

_**-Que me pasa? Me preguntas que me pasa? Soy cornuda Justin? Eso es lo que pasa–**_ dijo enfadada, a buena hora que Belinda les había dicho que todos los cuartos estaban insonorizados

-_**Mi amor como te enteraste y no es mi culpa estaba un poco tomado y esa chica se me abalanzo y me beso**_ – dijo justificándose

-_**No me digas mi amor! Y me entere porque está en toda la internet, y sabes que terminamos y no te preocupes mis hermanos no te van a matar no quiero que te me acerques de nuevo entendiste, voy a dar una declaración diciendo que tú y yo terminamos hace una semana así que por favor no me llames de nuevo**_ – dicho eso termino la llamada _**Wuao creo que estuve bien debería ganarme un óscar por eso**_ pensó sonriente ahora a llamar a Andrew – dijo agarrando su celular y empezó a llamarlo

-_**Alo Selena que pasa? Pensé que estabas descansando?**_ – pregunto Andrew preocupado

_**-Andrew has visto la internet no te ha llegado noticias de mi **_–

-_**Bueno no he visto nada aun, tu sabes con todo lo de Dianna estoy por comenzar a que de audiciones para una película, pero he visto en mi celular llamadas perdidas de tu padre y algunos managers recién iba a devolverles las llamadas, porque? Algo ha ocurrido?**_ –pregunto preocupado

_**-Si, Justin me ha engañado, han salido fotos con una bailarina besándose esta por todo el internet-**_

_**-Oh dios mío como estas? Tus hermanos saben de esto? – **_

_**-No aún no saben, yo recién me acabo de enterar y no te preocupes estoy bien yo lo quería pero nunca lo ame así que no me afecta mucho, acabo de hablar con Justin y le dije que diga que nosotros terminamos hace una semana y quiero que des una conferencia o lo que sea para que ya no me involucren con Justin-**_

-_**Está bien no te preocupes yo lo arreglo inmediatamente – **_

_**-Gracias Andrew y yo se los comunico a mis hermanos en la cena asique no te preocupes –**_

_**-Está bien y descansa **_– dijo terminando la llamada

De nuevo me engañaron pensó descansando en su cama desearía encontrar a una persona que le sea suficiente estar conmigo y que no me engañe pensó con lágrimas en los ojos de pronto empezó a sonar su celular de nuevo – **Es Ashley** – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-_**Alo Selena? dime que terminaste con ese idiota**_ – dijo Ashley Benson enojada, ella es una de las mejores amigas de Selena cuando empezaron las grabaciones de su película Spring Breakers rápidamente congeniaron, ella se había dado cuenta desde que empezó a ser amiga de Selena que a Selena nunca estuvo enamorado de Justin y ella sabe que Selena está enamorada de Taylor solo que su amiga era muy despistada para darse cuenta.

-_**Si lo acabo de terminar y sé muy bien que tú sabes que yo nunca me he enamorado de Justin **_– dijo calmada, Ashley siempre le mandaba indirectas para que terminara con Justin siempre decía que Taylor podría ser mejor novia que él aunque ella nunca le había entendido pero con la conversación que tuvo con Dianna se dio cuenta la despistada que era, pensó riéndose de sí misma, además siempre podría confiar en Ashley era una de las pocas personas que consideraba su amiga.

-_**Bueno, Bueno hasta que te distes cuenta, en verdad Selena yo pensaba que con las indirectas que te mandaba creía que reaccionarias antes, pero al parecer eres muy despistada como te distes cuenta de todo? Quien te ayudo?**_ – dijo confundida porque sabía que su amiga tendría que haber tenido ayuda de alguien

-_**Una amiga –**_

_**-Taylor**_ – dijo emocionada

_**-No fue ella, fue Dianna Agron**_– dijo calmada

_**-Oh dios mio la de Glee –**_ dijo emocionada _**– Como no entiendo como la conoces?**_ – dijo confundida

-_**Si la de Glee**_ – _**por fin alguien quien sabe de Glee**_ pensó – _**y la conozco bueno es un secreto pero igual te lo voy a contar pero necesito que no se lo digas a nadie me entendiste ni a Lucy**_ – siii Selena no era tan despistada como aparentaba se había dado cuenta que a Ashley le gustaba Lucy Hale pero no dijo nada quería ver como las dos se trataban era una relación de tira y afloja y era muy divertido verlas.

_**-Ok, no se lo voy a contar pero es mi mejor amiga**_ – dijo haciendo pucheros

-_**No me hagas pucheros señorita Benson, que a mí no me funciona eso**_ – dijo riéndose – _**está bien le puedes contar pero si ella te pregunta nada más, si no es así entonces no, entendiste Benson!**_

-_**ok cuenta**_ – dicho eso Selena le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado con Taylor y Dianna aunque oculto el hecho que las dos podrían ser hermanas también le conto la conversación que tuvo con Dianna y lo que sucedió esta mañana con Taylor.

_**-Oh dios mío! finalmente te das cuenta creía que iba a ser abuela antes que pasara algo entre ustedes dos**_- dijo riéndose _**– y aun no lo puedo creer sobre la pérdida de memoria de Dianna, y con lo de Lea parece típica telenovela solo que nosotros sabemos todo desde el principio**_ – dijo tranquila – _**ahora falta que me digas que Dianna es la hermana perdida de alguien o está casada con alguno de ustedes **_–dijo emocionada

_**Mejor se lo digo todo**_ pensó – _**bueno hay un detalle que no te conté**_ – dijo con cuidado así que le relato todo lo que había omitido

-_**Tú me quieres matar verdad? no me puedes decir todo esto, es algo impactante así que ellas dos no saben nada y solo ustedes **_– dijo tranquila

_**-Sí y ahora tú también lo sabes**_ – dijo riéndose

_**-Y cuando se lo van a contar?-**_

_**-Mi hermana seguro tiene todo preparado, ella siempre está 6 pasos adelante que todos nosotros y sabe lo que nosotros no sabemos**_ – dijo calmada

_**-Bueno tienes razón**_ – dijo sonriente Benson

_**-Bueno tengo que contarles a mis hermanos sobre Justin**_ – dijo desanimada

-_**No te preocupes, no creo que lo maten y dentro de poco voy a viajar a New York aún tengo que terminar las grabaciones y de ahí, vamos a salir a festejar tu soltería sé que no lo dices pero sé, que estas triste por tu ruptura pero anímate, Taylor es la persona indicada**_ – dijo dándole ánimos

_**-Gracias Ashley, te quiero un montón y cuídate**_ – dijo finalizando la llamada

Después de 10 min Selena aún seguía tirada en su cama no sabía cómo decirles a sus hermanos en eso recibió un mensaje de texto de Ashley diciéndole que ella puede – **siempre sabes que decir** – murmuro sonriente, se paró y salió a donde estaban sus hermanos paso por el cuarto de Taylor y vio que estaba dormida – **como no me pude dar cuenta que tú eres la persona que me gusta **– murmuro mirándola, de ahí se fue al cuarto de Dianna y la encontró dormida igual que Taylor y en la misma posición – **ustedes dos sin que se conozcan son iguales y gracias por todo Dianna**- murmuro sonriente y se fue donde estaban sus hermanos.

Después de 20 min

**-¡¿Qué hizo que?!** – gritaron a la vez Belinda y Robert

**-Lo voy a matar!** – dijo Robert apretando los puños

**-No, lo vamos a matar!** – dijo enojada Belinda

**-No van hacer nada** – dijo Selena tranquilizándolos – **Él y yo terminamos nuestra relación y no quiero saber nada mas – **

**-Pero** – dijeron Robert y Belinda

**-Nada de peros no quiero que se involucren con el ya termine con él y se acabó –**

**-Ok no vamos hacer nada** – dijo Belinda dándole un guiño a Robert sin que se diera cuenta Selena

**-Gracias** – dijo Selena

**-Pero como estas?** – pregunto Robert

**-Cómo quieres que este mi novio me engaño pero no estoy triste solo que** – _**se vuelve a repetir **_pensó triste – **no se solo quiero descansar y olvidarme de todo** – dijo tirándose en la cama de Belinda – **y quería pedirles disculpas** – dijo avergonzada

**-Porque?** – dijeron los dos

**-Hace días discutimos por culpa de él, yo solo quería empeñarme a que todo funcionara pero al parecer no fue así** – dijo mirando al techo

-**Está bien hermana a demás no estamos tristes solo enojados pero ya se nos pasara ahora solo descansa que en la noche festejamos por tu ruptura** – dijo Robert

**-Gracias me voy a dormir** – dijo Selena retirándose a su cuarto a descansar

**-Definitivamente nos vengaremos verdad?** – pregunto Robert cuando Selena ya se había ido

**-Claro nadie se mete con nuestra hermana – **dijo Belinda enojada

**-Que hacemos? –**

**-No te preocupes ya tengo todo planeado **– dio una sonrisa diabólica a Robert, Después de tres días Selena se había enterado por las noticias que ha Justin le había pasado una gran humillación en el hotel donde se había hospedado, tenía el cabello color rosa y el cuerpo pintado de un morado oscuro cuando le pregunto a sus hermanos si tenían algo que ver ellos lo negaron todo, cuando se retiró de la sala donde estaba, todos empezaron a reírse por las fotos y si Taylor y Dianna también estaban involucradas, ellas dos cuando se enteraron se enojaron y Belinda sabía que tenía dos cómplices mas . Lamentablemente ellos no podían hacer mucho a Justin ya que su padre el presidente de la empresa se molestaría con ellos.

**Después de una semana**

Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos tenían una rutina, como cada uno, en su cuarto tenían baño propio no había ningún problema por eso, la comida lo cocinaba Selena y Dianna ya que Belinda, Robert ni Taylor sabían cocinar o mejor dicho cada vez que intentaban cocinar quemaban algo.

**-Oh dios mío! no lo puedo creer vas a actuar con Paul Walker** – dijo Selena emocionada a Dianna, Hoy día era muy importante para Dianna, hoy Dianna oficialmente se uniría a la empresa Meyer en medio de una conferencia de prensa que organizo Andrew y para hacerlo más especial Andrew le consiguió un protagónico en una película eso se va anunciar en la conferencia que sería hoy, iría con Belinda ya que ella es la representante de la empresa

**-Si estoy muy nerviosa no sé qué decir o hacer ** – dijo Dianna avergonzada

**-No te preocupes Belinda va a estar contigo **– dijo Taylor dándole ánimos

**-Si es cierto, pero aún sigo nerviosa va ser mi primer papel en una película y encima con Paul, me encantan todas sus películas **– dijo emocionada

**-Si Robert es fan de Paul tiene todas sus películas en su cuarto –** dijo Selena burlándose

**-Hey! Es un buen actor** – dijo justificándose

**-Si lo es** – dijo Belinda murmurando

**-Oh dios mío! te acostaste con el**! – dijo Selena gritando dicho eso Belinda escupió lo que estaba tomando

**-Estás loca no me he acostado con él, solo es un buen amigo, además él es 10 años mayor que yo – **dijo justificándose

-**Y que! A ti te gustan los mayores **– dijo Selena riéndose

**-Chistosa** – dijo sarcásticamente

**-Bueno y como es el?** – pregunto Dianna a Belinda

**-Mmmm bueno es muy normal para ser famoso, tiene una fundación para niños huérfanos ya que él no tiene familia, le gustan los autos demasiado, y es un buen amigo cuando lo conozcas va ser tu mejor amigo es muy comprensivo y atento aunque parece un niño y sus ojos azules cuando te lo quedas mirando, te hipnotizan así como los tiene Taylor**– dijo guiñándole dicho eso Taylor se ruborizo y a Selena no le gusto para nada que su hermana coqueteara con Taylor

**-Bueno no es mejor que se vayan, seguro Andrew debe de estar esperando abajo **– espeto Selena celosamente

**-Cierto tienes razón vámonos Dianna **– dijo Belinda parándose para irse con Dianna, cuando ya se fueron, Robert decidió irse a su dormitorio a descansar y se vivió un silencio incómodo.

**-Bueno me voy a mi habitación **– dijo Selena parándose

**-Espera! Estas enojada** – dijo Taylor asustada

**-No estoy enojada** – _**claro que lo estoy! mi hermana coqueteo contigo **_pensó Selena amarga – **solo quiero descansar** – dijo calmada

**-Ok, pero realmente te echo de menos, te extraño, esta semana no hemos hablado casi nada de tu rompimiento con Justin, hablaste con tus hermanos con Dianna hasta con Ashley, y cuando te pregunte me dijiste que estabas bien pero yo sé que no estás bien sé que aún lo quieres y te duele que te haya engañado, por eso necesito que me hables** – dijo Taylor sacando todo lo que tenía dentro y doliéndole que Selena aun quiera a Justin

-**Taylor estoy bien** – dijo Selena tranquila

**-No estas bien ¡háblame!**

**-Pero que quieres que te diga el me engaño y yo estoy bien –**

**-No estas bien! **

**-Si lo estoy, yo lo quiero si, pero nunca lo ame como novio, pero si me duele que me haya engañado es como si todo se repitiera nuevamente pero estoy bien **– dijo tranquilizándola sin darse cuenta que había dicho su secreto

**-Como que de nuevo?** – dijo confundida

**-Que… - **_**mierda se me escapo**_pensó sin saber que hacer – **nada me voy a descansar** – dijo yéndose pero Taylor le agarro la mano

**-Tu no te vas, dime como que de nuevo? Quien te engaño? **– dijo enojada apretando los dientes

**-Taylor me estas lastimando – **

**-Lo siento** – dijo soltando su mano rápidamente – **pero dime quien fue?** – dijo mas tranquila

_**Se lo voy a decir**_ pensó – **está bien te lo voy a decir pero que te parece si nos vamos a la sala y comemos algo** – dijo yéndose a la cocina

-**Pero ya comimos** – murmuro

**-Que dijiste! –**

**-Nada-**

Después de 10 min están en la sala

-**Me vas a decir** – dijo Taylor

**-Demi fue la que me engaño con otra** – dijo Selena conteniéndose no quería recordar lo que había pasado al parecer aun le duele lo que Demi le hizo

**-Que! Voy a matarla** – dijo apretando los dientes

**-No vas a matarla nadie lo sabe solo Dianna –** dijo mirando la pantalla del televisor

**-Como que Dianna? Se lo contaste a ella **– dijo dolida

**-Que?** – dijo confundida

-**Se lo contaste a Dianna?** – dijo enojada

-**Bueno si, es mi amiga** – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

**-Y yo que soy, porque no me lo contaste a mí** – dijo enojada _**sé que no tengo derecho pero me duele que le hayas contado a otra persona que recién conoces que a mi **_pensó

**-Tu eres mi mejor amiga pero con Dianna…** - _**es más fácil hablar de mis sentimiento que tengo por ti**_ pensó –

**-Pero con Dianna que? Sabes que, no me digas nada, no me cuentes nada que al parecer te sientes mas cómoda hablar con Dianna que conmigo **– dijo levantándose para salir del departamento no quería estar con Selena en este momento le duele que le haya ocultado algo así

**-Espera vamos hablar por favor **– le dijo tomándola de la mano

**-No!** – Soltó su mano inmediatamente – **Yo me voy, tengo que salir nos vemos en la noche tengo algo que hacer** – y se fue del departamento sin escuchar lo que le decía Selena.

Selena se fue inmediatamente tras ella pero alguien le agarro por la cintura

**-No vayas necesita estar sola** – dijo Robert tranquilizándola

**-No! Suéltame necesito hablar con ella **– dijo Selena con los ojos llorosos y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Robert

**-Detente! no te voy a soltar! Y Taylor necesita estar sola –**

**-No! Necesito hablar con ella por favor** – dijo llorando porque no creía que había peleado con Taylor no quería terminar su amistad no quería cometer los mismos errores del pasado

**-Basta! Ella va a estar bien solo necesita estar sola para pensar si ahora vas tras ella van a terminar peleándose peor **– dijo Robert ya más tranquilo porque sintió que Selena se relajó en sus brazos, después de eso Robert se la llevó al sillón de la sala

Después de 10 min

Selena seguía aferrándose a Robert como si su vida dependiera de ellos **– necesito hablar con ella, saber dónde está Robert **– susurro

**-no te preocupes, mande un mensaje de texto a que dos guardaespaldas la siguieran, así que ella va estar bien y tranquilízate todo va estar bien** – dijo pasando su mano por el cabello de Selena como cuando eran niños lo hacía para tranquilizarla

**-Escuchaste todo** – susurro

**-Si lo escuche baje porque me olvide tomar una botella de agua, y me quede escuchando, no quiero reprenderte ni nada de eso, pero se cómo se siente Taylor en estos momentos** – dijo dolido

**-lo siento no quería que se preocuparan por mí, sé que cometí un error al no contárselos pero no me arrepiento –** dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-**Está bien, yo no te digo que debiste contárnoslo, como si fuera tu obligación solo que, nos preocupamos por ti Selena sé que no eres una niña solo que no queremos que te hagan daño** – dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con su mano

-**Lo se y lo siento por eso debí de hacerles caso siempre me equivoco – **

**-Escucha de los errores la gente aprende, amar es lo mismo, primeros das los pasos de bebe, te caes y te levantas, te caes y te levantas y así sucesivamente hasta que aprendes a caminar, el amor es algo parecido, y no te preocupes ya encontraras a esa persona o tal vez ya lo encontraste **– dijo sonriéndole

-**Me gusta Taylor** – dijo con miedo no quería que sus hermanos esta vez no la apoyaran

**-Lo sé –** dijo sonriente

**-No entiendes! me gusta sentimentalmente me gusta Taylor y creo que estoy en el amor con ella – **

**-lo sé – **

**-Como?** – pregunto sorprendida

**-Es una larga historia hermana, jajajaja pero te apoyo y sé que Taylor te va a cuidar más que todos nosotros** – dijo abrazándola

**-Me apoyas –** dijo sorprendida

**-Claro que te apoyo y me gusta Taylor para ti – **

**-Gracias! –** dijo alegre y tumbándolo en el sofá

-**Cálmate y cómo vas hacer para que este contigo?** – dijo levantándose del sofá

**-No lo sé** – dijo triste

**-No te preocupes ya encontraras una manera, voy a llamar para saber dónde está y prende la tele que ya debe de salir Belinda con Dianna en las noticias** – dijo yéndose a la cocina

Después de 10 minutos Robert entra a la sala

**-¿Qué dijeron?** – pregunto Selena

**-Que está en el bar de abajo, les dije que la trajeran después de que terminara- dijo sentándose al costado de Selena**

**-Soy una idiota no?**

**-No lo eres, dale tiempo y dime como te distes cuenta que estabas enamorada de Taylor? –** dijo cambiando de tema no quería que su hermana se sintiera culpable

**-Dianna fue la que me abrió los ojos, ella me dijo que yo siempre estuve enamorada de ella solo que era tan ciega para verlo, al parecer todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo**

**-Y Justin** – dijo burlonamente

**-Tienes razón Justin tampoco lo sabe**

**-Oye, te vamos apoyar en todo Belinda y yo, no importa lo que diga nuestra familia**

**-Gracias** – dijo abrazándolo, Selena sabía que su familia iba ser un inconveniente, su familia eran personas muy estrictas y formadas a la antigua

**-Bueno creo que ya comenzó E!, ahí lo van a pasar no?** – dijo mirando a la televisión

**-Si ahí es** – dijo un poco alegre

**En Los Ángeles**

Lea estaba en su departamento no había salido desde el día que vio a Dianna, ese día había ido corriendo para hablar con Ryan para que cancelara el contrato le suplico pero él se negó dijo **Un contrato es un contrato lo tienes que cumplir no importa que **– esas palabras se le quedaron marcada sabía que había sido una tonta y encima con lo que le dijo Selena, pero ella sabía que Dianna nunca la engañaría, después de eso Ryan la llamo para que haga pública su relación con Cory pero ella se negó, pero lo que no sabía era que una semana después había salido en las noticias del romance de ella y Cory no sabía cómo Ryan podrá haber conseguido las fotos no tenía la más mínima idea, justo ese día todos sus compañeros de Glee la llamaron para saber si era cierto o no, pero ella no contesto, solo recibió la visita de Naya que le había estado molestando desde el día que se terminó todo con Dianna, ella le conto todo Naya y Heather, al ver la reacción de sus amigas lo único que hicieron fue abrazarla y que le apoyarían en todo específicamente en como reconquistar a Dianna.

Ahora estaba sola en su departamento Jonathan se había ido unos días atrás a New York para un musical, estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión hasta que…

**-Bienvenidos a E! News** – dijo Ryan Seacrest y atrás se vio una foto de Dianna y Belinda, Lea no sabía de qué se trataba, ella sabía con lo que le dijo Naya que Dianna se había mudado a New York pero no sabía que conocía a Belinda pero sabiendo que Selena es su amiga todo encajaba-**Estamos en vivo en la conferencia de prensa de Dianna Agron más conocida por su papel de Quinn Fabray en Glee – **

**-Exactamente Ryan, como tú lo dijiste dentro de poco empezara la conferencia y darán a conocer la unión de Dianna a la empresa de entretenimiento Meyer y anunciaran el debut en una nueva película con Paul Walker **

**-Aún no sabemos de qué se trata la película verdad Giuliana**

**-No, como tú sabes, siempre la empresa Meyer le gusta este suspenso **

**-Cierto dentro de 15 min empezara la conferencia y mientras tanto un repaso de lo que ha sucedido esta semana en el medio del entretenimiento…** - Lea no sabía que Dianna estaría actuando con Paul le agarro unos enormes celos sabía que el actor Paul era un mujeriego bueno eso eran los chismes solo esperaba que Dianna no se enamorara de Paul, mientras seguía viendo la televisión pasaron la noticia de ella con Cory y no podría creer la estúpida que era _**porque acepte eso **_pensó tristemente

**Departamento de Naya y Heather**

**-No puedo creer que Dianna actuara con Paul **– exclamo Naya, estaba sentada en el sofá con Heather, viendo la televisión

**-Si yo tampoco, pero es algo bueno para ella no crees con lo de Lea **– dijo tranquila

**-Si, pero no puedo creer que no nos lo haya dicho** – espeto amargamente

**-Mi amor, cálmate ponte en los zapatos de Dianna si tu fueras ella, como estarías no quisieras olvidar todo lo que te amarre a esa persona** – dijo tristemente – **ahora nosotros mejor dicho todo lo de Glee le hace y hacemos recordar a Lea y creo que ahora ella quiere seguir adelante** – dijo mirando la televisión mientras salía la noticia de Lea y Cory – **mira, la televisión** – señalo

**-Tienes razón, no puedo creer que Ryan haya sacado a la luz esas fotos** – dijo decepcionada mirando las fotos, esas fotos eran de la grabación de Rachel y Finn pero la gente era tan tonta para no darse cuenta

**-Tienes razón, espero que algún día se reencuentren de nuevo y sean felices ellas dos -**

**-Yo también espero lo mismo** – dijo abrazando a Heather y besándola suavemente

**En New York **

**-No puedo creer que Lea este con Cory por un simple contrato y encima esas fotos que parece que Cory le estuviera succionando la boca a Lea **– espeto amargamente Selena

**-Tienes razón, lo único bueno es que Dianna no recuerda nada** – dijo Robert tranquilo

**-Yo no sé qué haría si fuera Dianna** – dijo tristemente pensando en su amiga

**-Si pero lo bueno de todo eso es que Dianna está con nosotros y tal vez le podamos conseguir una nueva novia además no recuerda nada de Lea y seguro tal vez no recuerda que le gustan las mujeres tal vez un buen novio** – dijo con sonrisa diabólica

-**No nada de eso, ni te atreva a meterte con Dianna, Robert me entendiste ella necesita a alguien quien la quiera por encima de todo y no una persona que se acueste con ella y encima que no recuerde su nombre** – dijo agarrando su barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos

**-Está bien, me ofendes hermana** – dijo dramáticamente tocando su pecho

**-No te hagas el ofendido tú y Belinda son lo mismo se acuestan con una chica o chico y lo dejan y ni siquiera se acuerdan de su nombre** – dijo amargamente

-**Hey** - dijo ofendido – **pensándolo bien tienes razón, pero lo hacemos porque nos gusta vivir la vida además hay muchos peces en el mar querida hermanita** – dijo pícaramente

**-Ay, Robert algún día tú y mi hermana van a conocer a alguien que les va a bajar de sus nubes y se van a enamorar hay me voy a reír en su cara – **

**-No lo creo** – dijo burlonamente

**-Creo que ya comienza** – dijo Selena

**En la conferencia de prensa en New York**

**-Estas lista Dianna** – dijo Belinda agarrándole el brazo

**-Si creo que si estoy nerviosa es la primera vez que hago esto bueno no la primera creo que fue con Glee pero es la primera vez que voy a recordar** – dijo confundida

-**Ya bueno, vayamos** – dijo Belinda dirigiéndose al escenario seguido por Dianna

Cuando las dos entraron a la conferencia había más de 20 fotógrafos y 5 cámaras de televisión, Belinda ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, empezó a saludar a todos y Dianna como estaba abrumada empezó a imitar lo que hacía Belinda se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa pero lo ocultaba la única que se dio cuenta fue Belinda y Andrew que estaban a su costado.

**-Buenas tardes a todos a partir de ahora empezara la conferencia de prensa** – dijo Andrew ya sentado solo faltaba Dianna y Belinda que seguían saludando y tomándose fotografías

Empezaron con las presentaciones de Dianna y Belinda como representante de la empresa y de ahí con la firma del contrato todo termino muy rápido para Dianna y empezaron las preguntas de los periodista algo que Dianna estaba muy nerviosa toda la semana se le paso viendo videos de ella misma en Glee y sus demás proyectos para saber que había hecho todo estos 4 años de su vida y estaba muy nerviosa solo rogaba para que sus nervios se vayan.

**-Soy de la revista Magazine, ¿Cuáles van a ser sus próximos proyectos ahora que se ha unido la empresa Meyer?**

-**Bueno yo lo voy a contestar** – dijo Andrew – **como saben yo soy el manager de la Señorita Agron y su próximo proyecto para Dianna va ser su debut en una película con la cual actuara con Paul Walker pero no comentaremos mucho de la película queremos que sea sorpresa**

**-¿Qué pasara con Glee?** – pregunto otra periodista

**-De Glee no podemos decir mucho, pero si ella estará actuando en episodios especiales, pero todo el personal de Glee le ha apoyado para que puede avanzar en su carrera** – respondió Andrew

**-Dianna, que opinas sobre el romance de Lea y Cory ya los has felicitado por eso** – dijo el periodista de TMZ arrogante, esos periodistas eran el tipo de persona que les gusta poner al límite a los artistas y habían varios rumores que Lea y Dianna estaban en una relación pero ellas nunca opinaron de eso. El periodista quería atrapar a Dianna con la guardia baja para que se incomodara, pero Dianna contesto

**-Bueno si he visto las fotos, no sabían que estaban en una relación pero yo los apoyo 100%** - dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera que sorprendió a todos los periodistas, sabían de los rumores de Dianna y de Lea pero al decir eso los periodistas se dieron cuenta que los rumores eran totalmente falsos, además como Dianna no recordaba nada para ella era muy simple decirlo pero si sorprendió a Naya y Heather que están viendo en estos precisos momento y más a Lea de la respuesta de Dianna aunque Belinda y Andrew no se sorprendieron mucho sabía que la pérdida de memoria era un beneficio para ellos porque podían meter a Dianna en diferentes facetas de actriz y no necesitan a alguien que este enamorada porque el amor como piensa Belinda es una pérdida de tiempo

Y así transcurrió todo muy rápido para Dianna estaban dirigiéndose a su departamento con Belinda y Andrew a descansar fue un día muy duro para ellos pero beneficiosos para todos.

-**Dentro de dos semanas habrá otra conferencia de prensa pero esta vez iras tu sola** – dijo Belinda ya en el auto con Andrew

-**Si voy a estar muy nerviosa** – dijo Dianna entusiasmada

**-No te preocupes yo voy a estar, además esta semana tenemos que reunirnos para que leas el libreto con Paul y para ver si tienen química** – dijo Andrew

**-De que se trata la película?** – pregunto Dianna curiosa

**-Es un secreto** – dijeron los dos

**-Pero no te preocupes esta película te va lanzar a la fama** – Dijo Belinda entusiasmada

**-Gracias por todo en verdad** – dijo Dianna muy agradecida

**Bueno lo siento por el retraso es que mi hermana me trajo varios doramas para ver, que se me fue el tiempo voy a tratar de actualizar más a menudo y sobre Dianna y Belinda va ser el siguiente capítulo y espero sus opiniones o criticas aunque no creo que fue mi mejor capitulo espero que les guste **


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo pertenece a FOX y sus creadores todo es pura ficción. Ni Dianna todo lo demás es ficción**

Capítulo 8

**-A qué hora vas a regresar –** susurro Selena preocupada mientras estaba en la sala viendo una película, pero muy poco le importa la película porque estaba preocupada por Taylor ya eran las 2 de la mañana y los guardaespaldas no aparecían con ella, Robert los llamo y dijeron que Taylor seguía abajo

**-¿Qué paso con Taylor?** – dijo Dianna sorprendiendo a Selena. Hace 4 horas llegaron de la conferencia con Belinda, después de 1 hora de su llegada se dieron cuenta que Taylor no estaba y cuando pregunto Belinda, Robert la distrajo con otra cosa así que no pregunto más pero Belinda sabía que algo pasaba pero se hizo la que no sabía, mañana preguntara a Robert y a Selena sobre lo que paso, y cuando Dianna le pregunto a Selena a solas, ella le dijo que habían discutido pero no dijo más, así que Dianna respeto su privacidad, hasta ahora.

**-Nada solo una pequeña discusión** – dijo triste

**-Selena** – dijo Dianna seria

**-En verdad nada importante** – dijo calmada

**-Está bien, no te voy a obligar pero para cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo** – dijo abrazándola mientras que Selena acepto inmediatamente y le susurro

**-Taylor se amargo porque no le conté lo de Demi y más aún cuando le dije que te lo conté a ti** – dijo triste mientras se aferraba a Dianna

**-Oh cariño** – dijo Dianna acariciando su cabello con las mano **– todo va salir bien** – dijo despacio, de repente escucharon a Taylor hablar.

**-Grandioso las dos mejores amigas abrazadas** – dijo con ironía y aplaudiendo, las dos se habían dado cuenta que Taylor estaba borracha

**-Taylor! –** dijeron las dos sorprendidas e inmediatamente rompieron el abrazo

**-No, pero porque no siguen si las dos son tan intimas** – dijo enfadada, y si Taylor era el tipo de borracha que se enfada

**-Taylor escúchame** – dijo Selena suplicándole

**-Sabes que Selena!** – Dijo con una voz enojada e interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Selena – **estoy harta de todo esto y tu **– dijo señalando a Dianna

-**Es hora de que te vayas a dormir Taylor** – dijo Belinda con voz de mando sorprendiendo a todas

**-Hermana cómo?** – dijo Selena sorprendida

-**Taylor a tu cuarto ¡ahora!** – dijo Belinda enojada, dicho eso Taylor se fue, sabia como era Belinda cuando se enojaba, se fue tropezando, Selena se fue para ayudarla pero Taylor no quería su ayuda, después de eso Belinda les ordeno que se vayan a dormir y así lo hicieron – **estas niñas me van a dar dolor de cabeza **– susurro mientras se iba a su cuarto a descansar

**Al día siguiente**

**-¿Qué demonios? –** dijo Taylor gruñendo agarrándose la cabeza con un dolor insufrible

-**Si sabes que no puedes tomar porque tomas?** – dijo Belinda entregándole pastillas con agua

-**Gracias –** dijo tomando las pastillas y bebiéndolo – **Lo siento –** dijo Taylor arrepentida

**-Que recuerdas?** – dijo Belinda sabiendo que Taylor no recordaba nada, Taylor tiene la manía de tomar, emborracharse y al día siguiente no recordar nada de lo que ha pasado es por eso que Belinda le prohibió que tomara en fiestas a menos que ella este o guardaespaldas de confianza ya que nadie sabe de esa manía de Taylor a excepción de Selena y Robert, _**espero que Dianna tampoco sea así**_ pensó Belinda rodando los ojos viendo como Taylor fruncía su ceño para recordar lo que había pasado

**-Recuerdo que discutí con Selena de ahí me fui al bar de abajo y de ahí no recuerdo nada mas** – dijo Taylor confundida de cómo ha llegado a su dormitorio

Belinda se había despertado temprano ese día para hablar con su hermana y Robert, para saber que le había pasado con Taylor, pero como ni uno de los dos decía algo, les empezó a dar un gran sermón hasta que Selena cedió y le conto sobre Demi, al momento de decirlo Belinda sintió un enojo, dolor y decepción a su hermana pero no le dijo nada, solamente le dio un ultimátum **espero que esto sea la única vez que nos ocultas algo así **– dijo seria y se fue, Belinda al igual que Robert son muy sobreprotectores con Selena es por eso que le dolió y se enojó por haberle ocultado algo así

**-Entonces no recuerdas que llegaste al departamento y empezaste a gritar** – dijo Belinda seria

**-Yo hice eso** – dijo Taylor aun acostada en su cama confundida

**-Si lo hiciste pero antes que hagas cualquier locura te mande a tu cuarto – **dijo agarrando una silla y sentándose al costado de Taylor

**-Gracias** – dijo Taylor avergonzada

**-Está bien, Selena me conto lo de Demi** – dijo mirándola pero como Taylor no decía nada siguió hablando – **Estoy enojada con ella por haberme ocultado algo así, pero sé que no debo, sé que Selena ha tenido sus motivos para ocultarlo, pero también me sentí enojada cuando me dijo que se lo contó a Dianna –** dijo Belinda sabiendo que esos eran los sentimientos de Taylor pero como ella no decía nada, Belinda seguía hablando - **pero sé que no debo de enfadarme con ella, eso ya paso y debo de dejarlo ir, porque si no mi relación con Selena se verá afectada por una tontería** – dijo con una sonrisa porque Taylor la miro resignada sabiendo que se había equivocado y había discutido con Selena por una tontería

-**Está bien, no hables más, me equivoque lo siento** – dijo rodando los ojos, resignada

**-Lo sé** – dijo riéndose – **ahora ve a disculparte con mi hermana y Dianna, pero antes báñate que aun hueles a alcohol y vístete porque tienes una sesión de fotos y te vendrán a recoger dentro de media hora así que apúrate** – dijo parándose para retirarse del cuarto

**-Yo creía que hoy era mi día de descanso** – dijo con un gran dolor de cabeza

**-Si lo era, pero eso es tu castigo por irte de fiesta – **

**-Pero voy a salir mal en las fotos –** dijo con cara de perrito

**-A mí no me funciona esa cara** – dijo seria – **ni tampoco ese puchero, así que apúrate** – dijo saliendo del cuarto

**-Pero voy a salir mal en las fotos –** dijo gritando ya que Belinda se fue pero lo único que escucho es un Apúrate! de Belinda

**En la sala**

Dianna se encontraba sentada viendo televisión con Robert, mientras que Selena estaba preparando la comida, hoy día ni uno de ellos tenía ningún compromiso por eso estaban relajándose, mientras Selena estaba preparando el desayuno estaba pensando en cómo hablar con Taylor

**-Me miro por la tele y aun no puedo creer que la gente me conozca** – dijo Dianna sorprendida

**-Bueno eso no es para tanto cuando salga tu película ahí la gente te va aclamar -** dijo Robert

**-Si pero aun no puedo creer que soy algo famosa, al parecer estoy 4 años no lo desperdicie – **

**-Si Glee es una gran serie – **

**-Ni siquiera has visto Glee** – dijo riéndose

**-Ya bueno, aun así es buena la serie va por su cuarta temporada –**

**-Si tienes razón, yo ya la vi, pero me da pena mi personaje, a veces si a veces no, yo creo que los escritores me odian –** dijo riéndose

**-No entiendo, solo sé que eres porrista y le haces la vida imposible a los chicos que están en el club de Glee** – dijo confundido – **hay algo mas**

**-Si la primera temporada fue un reto, no sé cómo he podido hacerlo, primero salgo embarazada del mejor amigo de mi novio, después me botan de mi casa, después regalo a mi hija a la madre biológica de la chica que hice su vida miserable en el colegio, después de eso me hago punk, y después me atropella un camión por ir a la boda de la chica que hice miserable, dime que más, lo único bueno es que me fui a estudiar a Yale –** dijo suspirando – **definitivamente los escritores me odian o el director, mejor hubiera muerto creo que hubiera sido más digno para Quinn Fabray**

**-Si definitivamente el director te odia –** dijo riéndose

**-No te rías** – dijo golpeándole el brazo

**-Lo siento, es que en las series es así, quieren verte como la mala de la serie por eso te hacen pasar por todo** – dijo riéndose

-**Si tienes razón, lo único bueno es que no recuerdo **– dijo riéndose

-**Si, puede ser beneficioso olvidar pero también puede ser algo malo, tal vez has olvidado algo importante que tenías que hacer por ejemplo de acá a la otra semana o a alguien importante**– dijo serio pensando en Lea

**-Mmm tienes razón**- dijo estirándose los brazos - **pero por ahora estoy feliz además no creo que haya olvidado algo que tenía que hacer, eso se puede remediar y tampoco creo que he olvidado a alguien importante y si lo hice tal vez esa persona no era la indicada para mí , yo creo que todo sucede por una razón **– dijo sonriente

**-Belinda dijo lo mismo** – dijo riéndose

-**En serio –** dijo sorprendida

**-Si, espera para ti existen las coincidencias – **

**-Mmm… no para nada, para mí no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable – **

**-Wuao tú y mi hermana piensan lo mismo, tal vez ustedes dos son almas gemelas – **dijo riéndose

**-Jajaja no creo, tu hermana es el tipo de persona que tiene que estar con alguien libre que le haga la vida imposible, mientras que yo busco a una persona** – y se quedó muda – **sabes que, no sé a quién busco solo espero que mi futuro esposo sea alguien quien me ame sin importar el que dirán **– dijo ilusionada pensando en su futuro esposo

**-O esposa –** dijo interrumpiéndola

**-Mmm nunca he pensado en una chica, pero si me enamoro de una creo que si** – dijo pensativa

**-Nunca te has imaginado con una chica** – dijo son una sonrisa diabólica ya que se le ocurrió una idea

-**En verdad no, es por eso que no puedo imaginarme con una futura esposa** – dijo confundida

**-Oh dios mío! Oh dios mío! Esto va ser asombroso, A partir de hoy día, te vas a convertir en mi compañero, en mi pareja, en mi mejor amigo** – dijo muy emocionado

**-Mejor amiga** – dijo corrigiéndolo

**-Noooo, mejor amigo –** dijo con una gran sonrisa – **aquí está la cosa Dianna, como soy actor, cantante y muy muy guapo me persiguen todo tipo de chicas las locas, las posesivas miles y miles de chicas con trastornos, pero yo siempre obvio todo eso solo para poder acostarme con ellas, pero al día siguiente, ahí está la cosa, no sé cómo deshacerme de ellas y nunca escojo a la chica adecuada y es ahí donde tu entras me vas ayudar a escoger a chicas normales quien solamente quieran ligar conmigo ocasionalmente pero sin ataduras** – dijo sonriente

**-Entiendo y como te voy ayudar?** – dijo calmada

**-A partir de hoy mismo te voy a lleva a un mundo inimaginable a un mundo asombroso a un mundo … -** en eso Belinda llega y le pega en la cabeza – **Hermana!** – dijo quejándose

**-Ni creas que le vas a llevar a un club –** dijo seria

**-Pero hermana, ella es mi mejor amigo y nunca se ha imaginado con una chica**– dijo quejándose y con pucheros

**-Aun así, espera?** – dijo mirándola a los ojos – **nunca te has imaginado con una chica?**

**-No** – dijo Dianna negando con la cabeza

**-Espera esto no es lo que te tenía que decir** – ahora dijo mirando a Robert - **ella no está lista y no creo que quiera **– dijo seria

**-Pero hermana!** – dijo aun quejándose

-**No**- dijo seria

**-Quiero ir** – dijo Dianna interrumpiendo su discusión y sorprendiendo a Belinda, y vio una enorme sonrisa de Robert

**-Excelente así que vámonos** – dijo agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela sin escuchar las quejas de Belinda

**En el ascensor**

**-No crees que es muy temprano** – dijo Dianna –**y a que club vamos a ir? – **

-**No te preocupes Bro, ese va ser tu nuevo sobrenombre** – dijo señalándola - **ahora al club que vamos a ir es el que está en este edificio, lamentablemente no podemos ir a otro sitio por los reporteros etc etc, pero eso no nos va a detener, felizmente el club que está en este edificio es el más conocido de todo New York** – dijo agarrándola del brazo y dirigiéndose al club

**En el departamento, específicamente en la cocina**

**-Selena –** dijo Taylor ya cambiada, viendo a Selena cocinando, dicho eso Selena se sorprendió y se quedaron mirando ni una de las dos podría pronunciar ninguna palabra hasta que …

-**Lo siento** – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**-No Taylor es mi culpa, escúchame –**

**-Basta** – dijo Taylor

**-No Taylor por favor**

**-No Selena basta, eres mi mejor amiga y no vamos a pelear por una tontería, yo fui una estúpida por comportarme así, fue inadecuado de mi parte es por eso que te quiero pedir una gran disculpa **– dijo abrazándola – **lo siento mucho** – dijo susurrando

**-Yo lo siento, sé que debí…**

**-No, no debiste no tienes ningún derecho, eres mi mejor amiga y sé que algunas cosas no puedes contármelas y sé que te sientes más cómoda hablando con otras personas, es por eso que no quiero que me expliques nada más, solo quedémonos así y sigamos adelante no quiero pelear más contigo por una tontería** – dijo mirándola a los ojos - **así que me perdonas**

**-Claro que te perdono eres mi mejor amiga por eso te quiero explicar porque le conté a Dianna antes que a ti** – dijo Selena sabiendo que ese era el momento para confesarle sus sentimientos a Taylor solo esperaba que Taylor la aceptara y no destruiría su amistad

**-No Selena no me digas nada más, fue una estupidez por favor solo hay que dejarlo así** – dijo abrazándola, se quedaron un buen tiempo abrazadas las dos se sentían que ese era el mejor lugar especial del mundo, sabían que el abrazo era su lugar feliz y no querían apartarse, Selena sabía que por ahora no diría nada, seria para otro momento por mientras disfrutaría el abrazo de Taylor, hasta que…

**-Estoy interrumpiendo algo** – dijo Belinda sorprendiendo a las chicas

**-No nada** – dijeron las dos ruborizadas separándose del abrazo a regañadientes

**-Bueno Taylor, te están esperando abajo así que apresúrate – **

**-No tenías el día libre? –** pregunto confundida Selena

**-Belinda me castigo** - dijo susurrando cabizbaja

**-Hermana!** – Dijo quejándose – **ella no puede salir esta con resaca **

**-Bueno eso hubiera pensado antes de emborracharse** – dijo seria

**-Sí, pero fue mi culpa** – dijo Selena

**-No Selena no fue** – dijo Taylor negando la cabeza

**-No si fue, Hermana por favor –**

**-No, castigo es un castigo, y tú también estas castigada**

**-¿Que?! Porque!** – dijo confundida

**-Porque, querida hermana hiciste que tu mejor amiga se emborrachara por eso estas castigada, ahora Taylor despídete de Selena que te esperan abajo** – dijo tranquilamente

**-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche** – dijo mirándola

**-Ok nos vemos** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras Belinda murmuraba cursi

**-Ok, vámonos –** dijo Belinda agarrando a Taylor y llevársela a la salida, mientras estaban a la puerta Taylor le dijo

**-Belinda yo…**

**-Esta abajo en el bar con Robert –** dijo sabiendo que quiere pedirle disculpas a Dianna

**-Gracias por todo –** dijo yéndose al bar

Después de que se fue Taylor, Belinda le mando un mensaje a Robert diciendo que Taylor bajaba para disculparse con Dianna y que le diga a Taylor que su castigo ha sido levantado también que haga todo lo posible para que Taylor y Dianna tengan algún tipo de vinculación porque dentro de pocos días le va decir la verdad a ellas. Dicho eso se fue a su cuarto a descansar

Al llegar a su cuarto vio en su celular 10 llamadas perdidas y todo de su padre

**-Qué demonios? Él nunca me llama a menos que sea una emergencia** – dijo murmurando, y de repente empezó a sonar de nuevo

**-Papa que pasa?** – dijo preocupada

**-Hija escúchame necesitas venir, urgentemente para la casa **– dijo su padre tranquilo

-**Porque? que paso? Mama está bien?** – dijo preocupada

**-Tu madre está bien todos estamos bien, necesitas venir para tu compromiso –** dijo suavizando la última palabra

-**Compromiso?! Me estas jodiendo!** – dijo con enojada

**-No me hables así señorita yo no te he criado para que me hables así** – dijo su padre enojado

**-Como no quieres que te hable así, si me dices que… espera esta no es cosa tuya, tu estas en contra de los compromisos arreglados** – dijo tratando de pensar – **fue el abuelo verdad** – dijo suspirando – **lo siento padre por hablarte así –**

**-Está bien, y si, fue tu abuelo –** dijo suspirando

**-Pero porque? Mi mama sabe?, la abuela sabe?, los abuelos los saben? los tíos lo saben? – **dijo desesperada

**-Si lo saben, y tu madre con tus tíos no estuvieron de acuerdo yo tampoco, pero tus abuelos lo habían decidido hace unos meses al parecer no sabíamos nada y ellos quieren unir las compañías** – dijo tranquilamente

**-Pero porque unir las compañías?, nosotros tenemos dinero suficiente** – dijo enojada – **además ya unieron las compañías de mi mama y la tuya, porque quieren más?**

**-Aun no lo se , tus abuelos… -** dijo suspirando – **no vale la pena discutir con ellos, además si no obedeces ellos son capaces de dejarte sin herencia **

**-A mi no me importa la herencia –** dijo interrumpiéndolo

**-Hija escucha, eso lo se, te acuerdas el proyecto que estas empezando eso de los animales**

**-Eso que tiene que ver** – dijo enojada

-**Bueno, tu estas sacando el dinero de la compañía y los abuelos no les gusto que gastes millones para unos animales que no benefician nada, sus palabras no la mía**

**-No es justo!, entonces voy a utilizar mi dinero, no necesito el dinero de ellos **

**-Está bien, pero tú sabes que si no te comprometes, ellos buscaran la forma de que lo hagas **

**-No tienen como amenazarme **

**-Hija tus abuelos quieren lo mejor para ti**

**-Eso es mentira!, ellos lo único que quieren es el dinero y aumentar las empresas en todo el mundo**

**-Está bien, pero si no es eso se van a meter con tu hermana y con Robert, uno de los dos va estar comprometido – **

**-Ellos no lo harían- **dijo amenazando **– pero porque ahora? Porque no antes? –**

**-Bueno eso fue tu descuido y el de Robert, al parecer hace unos meses tus abuelos estuvieron en una reunión y tú sabes que en esas reuniones es mayormente para chismosear y ver cuánto dinero tienen, y aparecieron unas fotos comprometedoras tuya y de Robert, ese mismo día tus abuelos se pusieron furiosos y nosotros hicimos lo posible para calmarlos, les decíamos que aún están en su juventud y todo eso, y ellos estuvieron en desacuerdo así que tu abuelas decidieron casarlos a los dos inmediatamente y de paso a Selena** – dijo suspirando – **es por eso que te pido que cumplas mientras yo veo la manera que este matrimonio no se realice, Belinda hazlo por tu hermana – **dijo suplicándole

**-Papa tú sabes que por mi hermana haría lo que fuera para que sea feliz, yo no estuve con ella, en su niñez y parte de su adolescencia no sabes cuánto me arrepiento**

**-Lo se hija pero tú no tienes la culpa, esa era la culpa de tus abuelos, ellos querían que siguieras con las tradiciones de la familia**

**-Si pero mandarme aun internado eso fue extremo – **dijo enojada con sus abuelos

**-Si lo es y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso – **

**-Está bien no te preocupes, era eso o que mi hermana y Robert vayan a ese estúpido internado** – dijo suspirando

**-Hija escúchame sígueles el juego a tus abuelos yo voy a ver la manera de parar tu casamiento, pero no puedo hacer nada por tu compromiso, es eso, o tus abuelos se van a meter con tu hermana y Robert o peor con los gemelos y con Alex – **

**-Está bien **– dijo suspirando – **lo haré pero que no se metan con mis hermanos, escúchame papa no quiero que se metan con Robert, ni con Alex (el hermano menor de Robert tiene 10 años), ni con mi hermana, ni con mis gemelos (Sakura y James cada uno tiene 9 años) entendido papa!** – dijo enojada

**-Está bien hija no voy a tratar que se metan con ellos, pero no te lo aseguro con Robert, la última vez que el vino causo muchos problemas y los abuelos están enojados con el –**

**-Papa! **– Dijo quejándose **– por favor no quiero que se metan con ni uno de mis hermanos has todo lo posible **– dice tranquila

**-Está bien, mi hija voy hacer todo lo posible, dentro de una semana se anunciara tu compromiso –** dijo tranquilizándola

**-Esta bien y con quien me voy a casar** – dijo por ultimo

**-Lo único que te puedo decir, es una chica y tiene 17 años – **dijo alejando el teléfono de su oído

**-Una chica! 17 años! Están locos!** – dijo gritando

**-Hija cálmate** – dijo su padre tranquilo

**-Cómo quieres que me calme papa tiene 17 años!** – dijo gritando - **17 años** – dijo murmurando – **están locos y una chica! Ellos odian a las homosexuales ¡ -** dijo gritando

**-Hija cálmate, yo también me sorprendí, pero ella es la única heredera de un gran compañía, era eso o que se casara con James** – dijo suspirando – **y tu hermano tiene como 9 años, así que es imposible **

**-Lo sabía todo por el dinero hasta se olvidan de sus principios** – dijo enojada con sus abuelos, ellos fueron los primeros en menospreciar a las parejas homosexuales, hablaban pestes de ellos - **pero Papa porque? 17 años?** – Dijo quejándose – **eso debe de estar prohibido me van a tildar de pedófila –**

**-Lo se hija pero no puedo hacer nada –** dijo tranquilo – **bueno te veo la próxima semana para tu compromiso espero que traigas a tus hermanos y no te preocupes voy hacer todo lo posible para cancelar la boda – **

**-Papa por favor haz todo lo posible, sé que mis abuelos siempre están 2 pasos delante de ti, pero esta vez papa tú debes de estar 4 pasos adelante de ellos **– dijo suspirando

**-Lo se hija, tus abuelos son…** - dijo suspirando

**-Si lo sé y yo ahora, los odio, los odio, los odio…**

**-hermana estas bien –** dijo Selena sorprendiendo a Belinda que inmediatamente se quedó callada

**-Claro que estoy bien** – dijo inocentemente – **Bueno papa después hablamos te quiero bye** – dijo finalizando rápidamente la llamada

**-Estas segura?** – dijo seria

**-Claro hermana porque estaría mal – **

**-Entonces no tiene nada que ver con el compromiso de la otra semana –** dijo sonriendo

**-Escuchaste! **– dijo quejándose

**-Hermana, tu siempre pones el altavoz cuando hablas con mi papa, y cuando escuche del compromiso no pude dejar de escuchar** – dijo inocentemente

**-Bueno si es del compromiso –** dijo tirándose en su cama

**-Wuao** – dijo pensativa

**-Si pero no te preocupes todo va salir bien** – dijo parándose y yéndose a la sala

**-Hermana estas segura? Un compromiso es algo serio –**

**-Si lo sé es eso o…** - inmediatamente se quedó callada no quería involucrar a sus hermanos en esto – **que no me dejaran hacer mi proyecto** – dijo yéndose a la barra a servirse un trago muy fuerte

**-O que James y yo nos casemos verdad?** – Dijo sorprendiendo a Belinda – **Hermana escuche todo** – dijo quejándose – **y yo no te culpo de nada y gracias por lo que haces –** dijo abrazando a su hermana

**-Está bien pero no quiero que ni tu ni Robert, ni Alex, ni los gemelos se preocupen yo y mi papa veo como manejamos esto** – dijo sentándose en el sofá con un vaso y una botella de vodka

**-Está bien hermana – **dijo sentándose a su costado – **y que vamos hacer con Taylor y con Dianna**

**-Ahora no!** – Dijo quejándose – **además si Taylor y Dianna se enteran que son hermanas voy a tener un enorme dolor de cabeza…**

**-Como se somos hermanas – **dijeron Taylor y Dianna a la vez sorprendiendo a Selena y Belinda

**-Como que te comprometiste? – **dijo Robert ya que se olvidó lo que dijo Taylor y Dianna

**-Oh no, no de nuevo** – dijo agarrando su cabeza y comenzó a tomar directamente de la botella

**-Como que somos hermanas** – dijeron de nuevo Taylor y Dianna

-**Está bien se los voy a decir pero déjenme tomar más, no puedo manejar esto sobria** – dijo tomando más vodka

**-Como que te comprometiste?** – dijo Robert con voz más fuerte

**-Los abuelos y Robert ahora no es el momento** – dijo Selena mirando a Taylor y Dianna

**-Entiendo** – dijo Robert suspirando y tomando una botella de vodka

**-Robert te puedes ir a mi cuarto y sacar toda la información de Dianna y Taylor, está en mis cajones** – dijo parándose, para agarrar dos vasos uno para Taylor y otra para Dianna

**-Esta bien** – dijo yéndose inmediatamente al cuarto de Belinda

Mientras que Belinda empezó a servir un vaso lleno a Taylor y a Dianna – **es mejor que se lo tomen** – dijo tranquila, e inmediatamente vio como Taylor y Dianna se lo tomaron **– al parecer tenían sed** – murmuro

**-Como paso?** – Pregunto confundida Dianna – **porque la última vez que recuerdo solo tenía un hermano menor y eso era Jasón –** dijo confundida

**-Y yo la última vez que recuerdo no tenía una hermana mayor** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza

**-Buena esa es la cuestión, Dianna tu tuviste un accidente automovilístico hace años y no te estoy hablando de lo reciente, te estoy hablando de cuando tenías 6 años de edad, tuviste un accidente en la cual perdiste la memoria, por la cual te olvidaste de Taylor o mejor dicho de Sara –** dijo viendo como asimilaba Dianna la noticia mientras que Taylor estaba confundida

**-Sara** – murmuro Dianna

**-Aunque no se porque tu familia no te lo dijo – **dijo Belinda confundida

**-Y Taylor el tuyo es un caso distinto y el mismo a la vez, tú también perdiste la memoria pero solo eras una niña de 3 años, cuando te contratamos como artista teníamos que verificar antecedentes todo sobre ti y descubrimos un hueco de 3 años así que decidimos investigar más y descubrimos que tus padres no eran tus verdaderos padres, al momento de confrontar a tus padres nos dijeron la verdad que te habían adoptado a las 3 años, 2 meses después del accidente, ellos te encontraron en un hospital pero como no había nadie quien te reclamara decidieron adoptarte así que lo dejamos así y Dianna –** ahora dijo mirando a Dianna mientras que Taylor asimilaba la noticia – **cuando Taylor te atropello inmediatamente te tuvimos que investigar y ahí descubrimos algunas cosas que parecían muchas coincidencias era muy similar a lo de Taylor así que les hize una prueba de ADN para los dos y resultaron positivo –** en eso regreso Robert y le entrego los sobres del ADN a Taylor y a Dianna y comenzaron a leerlo

**-Positivo –** las dos murmuraron

En eso Dianna inmediatamente se paró y dijo – **tengo que llamar a mis padr**es – dijo con enojo y se fue a su cuarto

**-Yo también** – dijo Taylor y se fue

**-Wuao eso resulto todo bien** – dijeron Robert y Belinda sonriendo, mientras que Selena les dio una mirada incrédula

-**En serio! Chicos** – dijo enojada – **ustedes apestan en sentir las emociones** – dijo echándose en el sofá y pensando cómo esta Taylor en este momento

-**Así que… como es eso que te comprometiste? –** dijo Robert a Belinda

**-Siéntate te lo voy a contar** – dicho eso le empezó a contar lo que su padre le dijo

**En el cuarto de Dianna**

Dianna estaba estupefacta no sabía que hacer, toda su vida había vivido una mentira sus padres la engañaron a ella y a su hermano, y en que más les habrán mentido pensó amarga y empezó a llamar a su madre

**-Hola mi amor como estas? –** pregunto su madre

-**Mama quien es Sara? **– pregunto amarga

-**Hija de que estas hablando ya te lo dije no tiene importancia** – dijo su madre nerviosa

-**Mama esta es la última vez que te lo digo ¡¿Quién es Sara?! –** dijo enojada la última parte

**-Hija que pasa?**

**-Respóndeme! –** exigió

-**Mi amor, esto no es el momento para hablarlo por teléfono** – dijo su madre suspirando

**-Es mi hermana verdad!** – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos no por la tristeza si no por el enojo que tenia

**-Dianna cómo?**

**-Cómo pudiste!**- escupió amargamente- **tú y mi padre ocultarme algo así! –** dijo gritando

**-Mi amor por favor cálmate**

**-No me pidas que me calme! –** Dijo histérica**- me ocultaste algo importante para ¡mi!, cuando era pequeña te decía que siempre me faltaba algo, que extrañaba a alguien pero ¡tu! –** Escupió amargamente – **siempre me decías que no era nada, ¡cómo demonios! no era nada, era mi hermana –** dijo llorando ya no podía más tenía mucho odio

**-Lo hicimos por tu bien tenías 6 años y no recordabas nada y Jasón tenía solo 1 año de edad lo hicimos por su bien**

**-Por mi bien, por mi bien** – espeto amargamente – **no será por su maldito bien, tú y mi padre nos ocultaron a nuestra hermana, sabes que! ahora estoy contenta que mi hermana este con otra familia, porque ustedes no saben cómo criar a sus hijos, ustedes! desde que yo y mi hermano éramos jóvenes nos criamos solos, tú y mi padre – **escupió con veneno la última parte** – siempre estaban tirados en su cama llorando se olvidaron que tenían dos hijos más, y en vez de buscar a Sara se quedaron en su cuarto sin hacer nada **– dijo gritando

-**Sabes de Sara** – dijo su madre sorprendida

**-Claro que se de Sara, y sabes que ojala que nunca la vieran, ella está contenta y feliz y espero que siga así no voy a dejar que ustedes la vean ni tu ni mi padre ustedes no se merecen a ella –** dijo finalizando la llamada y resbalando hasta su cama empezando a llorar, no podía creer que sus padres les mintieran y no buscaran a su hermana, ellos no merecen a Taylor sea como sea va proteger a Taylor de sus padres, ese día se hizo una promesa cuidar siempre de su hermana y de su hermano

**En el cuarto de Taylor**

Taylor estaba confundida, pero siempre sospechaba ella no se parecía para nada a sus padres pero ella no dijo nada y cuando se le escapo un día sus padres le decían que había salido a sus bisabuelos como no tenían ninguna foto ella dejo de insistir ahora con lo que le dijo Belinda tenía que hablar seriamente así que empezó a llamar a su papa

-**Alo mi amor que pasa? –** dijo su padre contento

**-Alo papi, escucha te voy a preguntar algo importante y quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad por favor **

**-Hija que pasa estas bien? –** dijo su padre preocupado

**-Si papa estoy bien por favor me vas a responder con sinceridad –** dijo Taylor nerviosa

**-Claro mi amor** – dijo su padre tranquilo

**-Esta mi mama ahí también quiero hablar con ella mejor dicho la pregunta es para los dos – **

**-Está bien, tu madre esta acá, voy a ponerle en altavoz**

**-Mi amor que pasa estas bien** – dijo su madre

**-Si mama estoy bien, bueno acá les va, soy adoptada?** – dijo nerviosa, de pronto nadie hablaba paso el tiempo – **y respóndanme! –** dijo subiendo la voz

**-Mi amor quien te dijo eso?** – dijo su padre

**-Por favor respóndanme** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Si lo eres** – dijeron los dos

**-Porque nunca me lo dijeron!** –Grito enojada – **Respóndanme! –**

**-Mi amor cálmate **– dijo su madre

**-Respóndanme** – murmuro Taylor llorando

-**Nosotros te adoptamos cuando tenías 3 años y medio de edad, nosotros te quisimos desde el primer momento en que te vimos y como pasaba el tiempo nos olvidamos completamente hasta que cumpliste los 19 y te quisiste ser cantante, al momento que firmaste el contrato con la empresa ellos nos llamaron y tuvimos que decirle la verdad, también te queríamos contar pero mi amor, eres nuestra hija y nos olvidamos hasta hoy es por eso que nunca te dijimos algo no es por que te queríamos ocultar el hecho es que nos olvidamos –** dijo su madre suspirando y con los ojos llorosos

-**Mama está bien yo los quiero a los dos, solo que fue algo chocante nada mas** – dijo Taylor ya más calmada

-**Hija como te enteraste** – dijo su padre confundido

-**Hay algo que no les he contado, hace unas semanas atrás atropelle a alguien**

**-Oh dios! mío mi amor! como estas? como está la persona que atropellaste? estas bien?** – dijo su mama preocupada interrumpiéndola

-**Si mama estamos bien no te preocupes Belinda se encargó de todo, acá esta lo chistoso al parecer la personan que atropelle viene a ser mi hermana mayor** – dijo riendo

**-Pero cómo? –** pregunto su papa confundido

**-Belinda tuvo que investigar a esta persona y encontró algunos cosas que coincidida conmigo así que para sacarse las dudas hizo una prueba de ADN y dio positivo** – dijo suspirando

**-Y como es ella, sabe que tú eres su hermana**

**-Creo que esta confundida al parecer sus padres nunca le dijeron de mi** – dijo un poco triste – **ella perdió la memoria a los 6 años cuando sufrí el accidente, así que ella se olvidó de mí, pero por lo que veo está muy enojada con sus padres ahora se ha ido hablar con ellos por teléfono** – dijo suspirando

-**Mi amor quien es ella parece como si la conocieras bien** – dijo su padre

**-Si la conozco aunque no he hablado con ella mucho desde el accidente, es Dianna Agron la de Glee **

**-Si la conocemos, te pareces a ella** – dijo su madre – **espera ella no es la que está viviendo contigo y con Selena y los demás **– dijo su madre confundida

**-Si lo es, ahora está viviendo con nosotros, y ahí va otra cosa que no les he dicho, pero quiero que lo mantengan en secreto, al momento de atropellarla al día siguiente ella perdió la memoria d años de su vida ella no recuerda nada, es por eso que está con nosotros y la estamos ayudando **– dijo a su madre suspirando

**-Que rara tu hermana, al parecer cada accidente pierde la memoria** – dijo su padre confundido

**-Papa!** – Dijo quejándose – **bueno tienes razón **– dijo riendo

**-Bueno mi amor ve a descansar y habla con tu hermana nosotros no te queremos imponer nada, si quieres descubrir quien es tu familia adelante nosotros te apoyamos en todo**- dijo su padre

-**Gracias papi, Gracias mama por todo, por criarme por aguantarme** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-No te preocupes mi amor nosotros te queremos, adiós** – dijo finalizando la llamada, después de eso recibió una llamada de su manager diciendo que tiene que ir inmediatamente a la sala de grabación porque al parecer salió mal un audio y lo tienen que arreglar ahora mismo

-**Hoy es mi día de descanso** – dijo suspirando – **tengo una hermana** – murmuro mientras miraba el techo – _**después pienso eso, me tengo que ir**_ – pensó yéndose a la sala, quería pasar por el dormitorio de Dianna pero aun no era el momento así que se fue

**En la sala **

Se encontraban Belinda y Robert bebiendo la botella de vodka y encontró dos más vacías, ellos tenían una fuerte resistencia al alcohol, mientras que Selena estaba mirando la televisión

**-Taylor** – dijo Selena e inmediatamente se fue abrazarla – **como estas?** –dijo susurrando

-**Estoy bien, me contaron todo, pero no quiero hablar de eso, me tengo que ir** – dijo saliendo

**-Que a dónde?** – dijo Selena agarrándole el brazo

-**No te preocupes no es nada, mi manager me llamo al parecer salió un audio mal y quieren que vaya urgente** – dijo tranquila

-**Voy contigo, espérame** – dijo yéndose para agarrar su saco, y diciéndole a sus hermanos, así que las dos se fueron

Después de 10 min Belinda se quedó sola ya que a Robert le habían llamado para que firmara algunos documentos en el departamento de Andrew, asi que ella seguía tomando hasta que entro Dianna con los ojos llorosos

-**Y Taylor?** – pregunto

**-Se fue con mi hermana ya que su manager le llamo diciendo que un audio había fallado y quieren que lo arreglen inmediatamente –** dijo Belinda mientras le entregaba una botella nueva de vodka, inmediatamente lo recibió Dianna y empezó a tomar de la botella después de 5 min se terminó toda la botella – **tranquila, que aún hay más **– dijo yéndose al bar y traer dos botellas más una para ella y otra para Dianna – **Como te sientes? **– pregunto tomando directamente de la botella

-**Yo… no quiero hablar de eso** – dijo ya mareada por la botella entera que se tomó pero ella seguía tomando – **y tu porque estas tomando? Por lo que yo sepa no has encontrado a tu hermana perdida** – dijo riéndose

**-Eso hubiera sido mejor** – y empezaron a reír las dos

-**En serio porque no creo que haya algo peor que esto** – dijo riendo

-**No hay algo peor, mi papa me llamo y me dice que me tengo que casar, YO! Casarme jajajajaajaja** – dijo tomando más y más, y así las dos seguían hablando y tomando Dianna estaba completamente fuera de sí y Belinda también pero estaba algo consiente eso creía ella

Mientras las dos estaban juntas en el sofá terminándose su segunda botella de Vodka, las dos empezaron acercarse más y más hasta que no sabe quién comenzó, pero empezaron a besarse apasionadamente

Belinda empujo fuertemente a Dianna sobre el sofá, rápidamente se subió a su regazo y las dos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, Dianna empezó a gemir fuertemente ya que Belinda ejercía precio sobre su centro, Belinda sabía que esto era solo lujuria mientras que Dianna solo se estaba dejando llevar, se separaron un poco ya que el aire era necesario para las dos, estaban agitadas y jadeando, y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo ya que pasaron unos pocos segundos.

La sala se había vuelto muy caliente, para las dos, solo querían tener sexo nada más y poco por poco las ropas estaban desapareciendo hasta quedar completamente desnudas.

Belinda empezó acariciar los pechos de Dianna, mientras que ella se volvía loca por los toques, Dianna agarro la mano de Belinda y empezó a ponerle sobre su cara, sus pechos, paso por su abdomen y después se posó sobre su parte intima, haciéndole una invitación para que siguiera y Belinda entendió completamente y comenzó a masajear la zona intima de Dianna

Dianna se aferró a Belinda mientras ella le seguía acariciando, sin pensarlo dos veces Dianna empezó a besar y morder el cuello Belinda y con sus manos empezó acariciar los pechos de ella, Belinda sonrió mientras oyó a Dianna gimiendo mientras introducía sus dos dedos y su excitación empezó a surgir de repente al notar las paredes de Dianna apretando contra sus dedos.

Las dos se seguían besando con mucha lujuria y Dianna empezó a poner su mano sobre la parte intima de Belinda y estaba empezando a acariciarla hasta que introdujo dos dedos, las dos estaban moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba Belinda mientras que seguía empujando dentro y afuera en el interior de Dianna, y Dianna hacia lo mismo introducía dentro y afuera en el interior de Belinda, En la sala solo se escuchaban los gemidos de las dos, los gemidos propios del momento suben a cada intensidad con cada embestida de Dianna y Belinda, poco a poco los movimientos de ambas empezaron a ser rápidos e incontrolables, ambas respiraban con dificultad.

Ambas chicas se movían como si fueran un compás, mientras los gemidos inundaban toda la sala, sus labios se separaban y unían lentamente mientras seguían los movimientos de sus caderas el cual las llevo a un máximo placer primero Dianna que se estremeció encima de Belinda y emitió un gemido que decía el nombre de Lea y cayó encima de Belinda e inmediatamente se quedó dormida, mientras que Belinda vino después y empezó a sonreír pensando en las memorias del cuerpo, a veces cuando el corazón olvida el cuerpo aún recuerda y empezó a dormir inmediatamente

**Chicos los siento por el retraso es que me cortaron la luz de nuevo, lo siento es que Buenos aires está sufriendo por cortes de luz en algunas partes de capital federal y en verdad da cólera, pero bueno ahí está lo prometido lo de Belinda y Dianna en verdad no quiero hacer de ellas una relación no quiero que en el futuro haya problemas con Dianna y Lea por Belinda quiero que se lleven bien en el futuro pero puede a ver dos o 3 reencuentros más con Dianna y Belinda también necesito que me digan nombre sobre la futura prometida de Belinda eso va traer más sorpresas a la historia Bueno espero sus opiniones y comentarios y por favor al menos un nombre díganme para la futura prometida de Belinda tiene que ser una chica que parezca joven que pase de 17 años jajaajaj bueno gracias por aun seguir leyendo la historia y bueno no soy buena escribiendo escenas de sexo lo saque de un fanfic que lei hace tiempo asi que no se si está bien o mal bueno nos vemos**


End file.
